The Legend of Zelda: Moonlit Sonata
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: When Luna traveled back in time to save her parents, she didn't expect to play matchmaker with them! Now she must keep her existence and save her parents at the same time! Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: Srange Dreams

The Legend of Zelda: Moonlit Sonata

Synopsis: Link has lived in the Castle as a assassin ever since he discovered his talent for sneaking up on people and his agility in a forest. He has befriended Princess Zelda and meets her in the garden. One night, Link had a dream about two girls: Midnight and Luna. Luna had knew his lullaby: The Moonlit Sonata. When he woke up, he told Zelda and started a quest together. Will sparks fly between the two with Luna's help?

* * *

Prologue

Strange Nightmares

A young man, his wife, and children pose for a family picture in a large castle. A flash of white transitions to the man and his daughter training. "Luna, that's enough for today," the man said. Luna put away her sword, sat down, and pulled out a silver flute patterned with moons. She started to play her favorite song.

_Seems like now is the time to tell_

_My undying love for you_

_This is also my lullaby_

_Play it when you feel separated_

Luna started to play the chorus

_If this song is what you sing_

_Then my spirit shall sing with you_

_This song that is dear to my heart_

_This song that shall be played every night_

_My Moonlit Sonata_

The young man chuckled at Luna's attempt to play his lullaby. "How was that, father?" Luna asked. "Beautiful, Luna. You hit the notes perfectly," he replied. Luna's mother walked in. "Link, how is her training?" She asked. "She's getting better. We just have to go over a few more basic slices before she can learn the Great Spin and my other skills," Link replied. "Zelda, where's Midnight?" He asked. Another flash of white cut to a blood-caked field. Luna and Midnight rushed to Link and Zelda's side. "Father! Mother!" Luna exclaimed. Her sword glowed. "You killed them!" Midnight yelled at two shadowy figures. That was the last thing he saw.

Link woke up with a jolt. He felt himself. "That dream again... I'm going to tell her about it," he said to himself. He got out of bed with only his pants on. Link changed into a green tunic with a hood that concealed his head. He also put on his Moonbeam Cape Zelda weaved for him. He walked towards the garden.

When Link got to the castle garden, he saw his best friend Zelda. She was very beautiful. Her hair was the color of Apple Wood and smelled like Cherry Blossoms. Her body was nice and curvy. She was playing Link's lullaby: The Moonlit Sonata.

_Seems like now is the time to tell_

_My undying love for you_

_This is also my lullaby_

_Play it when you fell lonely or afraid_

She started to play the chorus.

_If this song is what you sing_

_Then my spirit shall sing with you_

_This song that is dear to my heart_

_My Moonlit Sonata_

She stopped singing when she saw Link. He sat down next to her. "There's my top assassin and closest friend. What's troubling you?" Zelda asked unintentionally looking innocent. Link blushed at her look. How could he say 'no' to that face?! "I... Keep having nightmares about these two girls, Luna and Midnight. They always end with our death and two shadowy figures watching us die," Link explained. Zelda looked down. "Luna used to play my lullaby on that same flute, too," Link pointed out. Zelda's flute was silver with vine and water patterns on it. She cocked her head. "This can only mean one thing... A new adventure, regarding these two girls, is about to begin."


	2. Chapter 1: Luna

Chapter

1

Luna

A day after their midnight conversation, a young lady appeared at the castle. She was panting heavily, with blood streaking down her face. She had a Pegasus and angel with her as well, and they were hurt badly. "Someone, help me," she said weakly. Link and Zelda rushed to her side and helped her up. "Thank... You," she said weakly. The angel guided the Pegasus into the castle and set her near Epona, Link's horse. He then joined his friend in the infirmary.

The young lady woke up after being knocked out due to her injuries. "Uhhhh, where am I?" She asked. "Hyrule Castle Infirmary," Link said with a smile. "Thank you two for the help. My name's Luna by the way," Luna said. Link quickly tensed up, but relaxed and blushed when Zelda's hand met his shoulder. "Have you seen Pit? Or Midnight?" Luna asked. Pit rushed in and saw Luna sitting up. "Oh, Luna! Your alive!" He exclaimed. "Pit, where's Midnight?" Luna asked. "Oh, my! Where are my manners?! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Princess Zelda. The handsome young man next to me is Link Avalon," Zelda introduced. Link blushed at Zelda's little comment. "Hey," he managed to get out. "Why, hello Link. Hello Zelda," Luna said. "As a thanks for helping me recover, I shall make some new clothes for Zelda here, since she is going on an adventure," Luna continued. Link and Zelda were surprised. "How did you know?!" They exclaimed at the same time. "This may sound impossible, but I can read your heart," she said. Link and Zelda jumped, causing them to fall on each other. "That pose you two are in looks cute. Picture time!" Luna exclaimed and took a snapshot of Link and Zelda. They got up. "Anyway, I would love to join your quest on Link's dreams," she continued. Link and Zelda weren't as shocked as before, but they were startled. "Actually, where's Midnight? Is she alright, Pit?" Luna asked. Pit nodded and ushered them to the stables.

At the stables, the Pegasus was gone, but was replaced with a young lady. "Hi, Midnight," Luna greeted. Midnight turned around. She had a long gown, similar to Zelda's, but was a amethyst color instead of pearls. She had pure white hair, with a silver crown studded with a Sapphire. "Hi, sis!" Midnight exclaimed and hugged Luna. Link noticed something odd about their outfits: They both had gloves on, but only one of a pair, and only on their right hands. Zelda noticed something also: Luna had The Master Sword at her side. "Link, look at Luna's sword at her side," Zelda said while she pointed to Luna's sword. "The Master Sword?! But that's impossible! How can she have my sword when I didn't even give it to her!?" Link exclaimed. "Luna, can you take off your glove?" Link asked. Luna looked kinda mad at Link for asking that. "No! I have a secret that WILL endanger me if I tell," Luna replied in a feisty manner. Link sighed while smiling. "She kinda reminds me of you, Zelda!" He complimented. "I am NOT that insecure!" Zelda exclaimed. "I know that. It's her attitude that reminds me of you. I like feisty ones," Link complimented with a little purr. Zelda blushed. _**Did he really just hit on her, Luna?**_ Midnight asked through a power called mind speaking. _**Yep. He hit on her. How cute. I remember these times when he would flirt with her.**_ Luna replied. Midnight laughed internally, to prevent any awkward moments. "Why are you looking at each other like that?" Zelda asked. Luna and Midnight ended their conversation. "We were mind speaking. It's a way we can communicate without words," Luna explained. Link and Zelda looked at each other, then nodded. "Anyways, Midnight, do you have the extra Moonbeam Plant fibers I gave you?" Luna asked. Midnight searched through her special herb bag, and pulled out a lot of black stems. "Thank you. I shall use these for Zelda's new Moonbeam Cape," Luna thanked and rushed into the castle tailor's room.

Link and Zelda gave Pit and Midnight a tour of the castle and showed them their rooms. Link and Zelda returned to their shared room. "Link, something in me tells me that those two aren't normal Hylian girls," Zelda said looking down. "I have the same feeling," Link replied. Luna suddenly came in with a pure cape the color of sapphires. "Zelda, can I borrow you for a minute? I need to take your measurements so I can make your new clothes," Luna said ushering Zelda to follow her. Zelda nodded and waved goodbye to Link. They entered the tailor's room.

In the tailor's room, Luna took Zelda's measurements and started on her tunic. "What color do you want it in?" Luna asked. "How about the same color of that Moonbeam Cape? I kinda like the color of blue and sapphire," Zelda said. Luna nodded and pulled out a lot of blue cloth. "Why don't you try on that Moonbeam Cape while I'm working on your tunic?" Luna asked. Zelda nodded and put on the blue cape. She did a small twirl. It seemed so soft and nice. "Luna, it looks amazing!" Zelda exclaimed. "I thought you'd might like it, and I know SOMEONE else might like it," Luna said slyly. "You don't mean-" Zelda said. "Yes. I know that Link's going to love to see you," Luna said and continued to work on Zelda's tunic. Once she finished, Zelda tried it on. The tunic was a pure sapphire decorated with patterns of water and vines connected. "I took the design from the Lunar Flute and put it on your tunic," Luna said. "So that was what the flute is called? The Lunar Flute?" Zelda questioned. "Yes. I'll tell you about it later," Luna said and led Zelda to her room.

Link was lying on his bed in her room when Luna and Zelda walked. "Hey, Link. How do I look?" Zelda asked when Link was looking at her. She now wore a short tunic the color of Sapphires with a strapless top. Her shawl had covered her neck area and was fastened with a ruby. She had blue ribbons hanging down her sides in curls. Her Moonbeam Cape held 13 pockets, each marked with a symbol. One was Kingdom Hearts. Another was the Triforce and another was a Dragon with a silver eye. Link blushed as she did a little twirl. _**She's HOT! **_Link thought, though he didn't know he was mind speaking. Luna shot him a glare smiling."Hey, Zelda. Link here thinks that you look hot," Luna said. Zelda immediately blushed. "Crap," Link muttered. "Well, I guess you were right then," Zelda said smiling at Luna. "She was right?" Link asked with a cock of his head. "I could sense your heart and designed it to fit your liking," Luna explained. "Say 'Protect my thoughts, o great goddess Nayru' to block your thoughts from intruders. If you want to see into someone's blocked mind say 'I wish to see your thoughts under Faroe's authority,' and to unblock your mind, say 'by Din's grace, unlock my mind and let it be read,'" Luna continued. "'Protect my thoughts, o great goddess Nayru.' 'I wish to see your thoughts under Faroe's authority.' 'By Din's grace, unlock my mind and let it be read,'" Link recited. "Anyway, I'll tell you a bit more about that magic flute you possess."


	3. Chapter 2: The Garden of Dragons

Chapter

2

The Garden Of Dragons

Link picked up the flute and examined it. "You mean this flute?" Link asked as he showed it to Luna. She nodded. "That flute you posses is the Lunar Flute, passed down from generation to generation, but only selects two people to play it," Luna explained. Link examined it again. "The patterns represent who can play it. Since they are water and lively vines, the flute can only be played by the Hero and Princess of Hyrule," she continued. "The Moonlit Sonata, a song that was sung as a lullaby to the Hero, is a song that can heal the wounded, fix things completely, hatch Minor Dragon eggs, and open areas marked with a symbol of the moon," she said. Link played the Moonlit Sonata. The back of Zelda's cape glowed, exposing part of her skin. Zelda blushed. "See, like that. Since Zelda's cape has a moon mark on it, the Moonlit Sonata opened it up, showing her back," Luna said. Link played the Moonlit Sonata again. This time, the Moonbeam Cape covered her back again with the Moon Marking. Luna led them outside.

Once they were outside, Luna showed them to a tree in the middle of the garden. "You see this mark etched into the tree?" Luna asked, pointing at the moon mark. Link and Zelda nodded. "Play the Moonlit Sonata," she commanded. Link played the Moonlit Sonata and the moon disappeared, replaced with a chute that led downward. "Come on. I have something to show you," Luna said, ushering them into the chute. She jumped in and fell down the chute. Link and Zelda looked at each other and followed.

When they were at the end of the chute, Link and Zelda looked around at a beautiful garden, full of life. In one corner, there was a garden riddled with medical, deco-rational, and craft able plants, such as Katniss flowers. In another corner stood a large stone house with a plumbing system, a kitchen, a hot spring, and a special pool with a special gem inside of it. "Welcome to me, Pit's, and Midnight's home. The special Garden of Dragons. It contains a special garden for medical plants and such, a pool of water used for healing with a special gem called the Healing Pearl in it and a hatching house for the baby Dragons we raise," Luna explained while she looked around. "Pat! Gymn! Felia! I'm back!" Luna called. Three dragons, the size of kittens, flew to her from trees. _**Luna! A Meech Dragon is about to hatch! **_Gymn told her through mind speaking. "OH! I almost forgot that Regidor is about to hatch today!" Luna exclaimed and rushed to the little house were Dragons are to be hatched. Link and Zelda followed her hurriedly with the three Dragons at their sides.

Luna was looking at a special egg that was a pure white. "Come on, little buddy. You can do it," Luna encouraged as she watched the egg hatch. A little green muzzle popped out of the egg. "Their you go, Regidor. Just bust out of that shell," Luna continued. Two tiny wings, then the feet, and finally the body broke through. "Hi, little buddy. My name's Luna," said as she picked the little creature. "Awwww. Luna treats the dragon as her own son. I would love to be called 'mommy' some day. Wouldn't you, Link?" Zelda asked. She noticed Link cuddling with the little Meech Dragon. "Dada!" It said with innocence. "I'm not your daddy. This young lady is your mommy," Link said innocently while he handed the dragon to Luna. "Hi, what do want your name to be?" Luna asked. "Regidor. After the famous Meech Dragon that beat evil wizard Risto," the young dragon. Luna chuckled. "Regidor it is then. Welcome to the family, little Regidor!" Luna exclaimed while she cuddled with him. "Regidor, this is Link and Zelda. The little dragons flying above you is Pat, Gymn, and Felia," Luna introduced. Regidor played with the Minor Dragons by waving his hands at them. "Hi, Link. Hello Zelda," Regidor greeted. "He's smart. Regidor already knows how to speak," Link complimented while stroking Regidor's head. "Meech Dragons are very smart. They catch on quickly. He heard how I speak, and imitated it. That's how they learn," Luna explained. "Come on, Regidor. I'll show you around then we can go on an adventure," Luna said carrying Regidor out the door. "Can you two watch the Minor Dragons?" Luna asked. Link and Zelda nodded. "Thanks, you guys! I really appreciate it," Luna said and walked out. Link and Zelda started to play with the little Dragons. They were very energetic. Link found a book on Minor Dragon care. He read it, and did as the book told. Luna was already back when the little Dragons went to sleep. "How did they do?" Luna asked. "They were little angels. All they did was play, eat, and after a while, they went to sleep," Zelda said while she stroked Pat's back. Regidor flew a bit, waiting for the Dragons to wake up. "So, Luna, are you going to take Regidor with us when we adventure?" Link asked as Zelda continued to stroke the little Dragons like they were her children. "You really want to have a family, don't you Zelda?" Luna asked. Zelda nodded. Luna suddenly tensed up, but relaxed when she knew the presences. "Well, Pit and Midnight just joined us. Regidor, follow me. I want you to meet two people that are very important to me," Luna said and ushered Regidor to follow. Link and Zelda also followed.

Back outside, Pit and Midnight were on the ground. "What happened? Another chute accident?" Luna asked. Pit and Midnight nodded. "Pit, I keep telling you to tuck your wings in when you go down to avoid any accidents," Luna said face-palming. "Anyway, now that you two are here, I want to introduce you to our new member of our family," she continued and gestured Regidor to come. "Pit, Midnight, this is Regidor. Regidor, this is Pit, and this is my sister Midnight," Luna introduced when Regidor was close to her. Midnight and Pit waved a hello and Regidor waved back. "Anyway, since were all here, how about a little relaxation time in the Hot Spring?" Luna asked. Everyone nodded. "Great! The ladies' go first, then the men can go in. Zelda, Midnight, follow me," Luna said and led Midnight and Zelda to the Hot Spring. Link, Pit, and Regidor looked a little disappointed. "How come the ladies get to go first, Link?" Regidor asked innocently. "It's one of the main rules of chivalry, Regidor. Let woman go first. To woo a girl over, you need to be chivalrous," Link explained. Pit plopped on the ground, but then had a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh no! I am not peeping on Zelda! That is unchivalrous and downright wrong!" Link exclaimed. "He's right, Pit. That is just wrong," Regidor commented. Pit pouted. The ladies returned from the Hot Springs, their skin glistening with the water that was leftover. Link and Pit blushed at seeing them half-naked and skin glistening. "You boys are very patient. You may go into the Hot Springs now. Pit knows the way. Zelda, Midnight, let's get changed," Luna said and led Zelda and Midnight into the stone house. Link, Regidor, and Pit went into the Hot Spring to clean up.

In the house, Zelda had changed into her nightgown and found her room she would be sharing with Link. Luna said that it was to "Conserve space," but she knew that she was trying to get her with Link when she saw that the room only had one bed. The boys returned from the hot springs with only towels on. Link and Pit were topless, making Luna and Zelda stare at them when they walked by. Regidor went to his shared room with Luna and changed into a Moonbeam Cape with a pattern that concealed his wings and tail. In Zelda's room, Link changed into a tunic that went down to his knees and had a belt that was leather. He put on his favorite Moonbeam Cape and went downstairs for dinner. Pit changed into his normal clothes, a Toga with black pants and a t-shirt. He also went down to eat dinner.

In the kitchen, Luna and Midnight were cooking dinner together while Zelda read Luna's personal books. She found one that interested her: 'Secrets of The Triforce.' She began to read it. "'If two bewielders of the Triforce produce offspring, then each piece shall be inherited by one of the two children they shall produce. In 'The Legend of The Silver Dragon,' the Hero and Princess produced two young woman: Luna and Hylia. Luna, bewielder of courage from the Hero, trained to be a great Warrior-Queen. Hylia, bearer of wisdom from the Princess, learned politics and ruled as a normal queen who studied magic,'" she read. "'One day, the two young woman lost their parents to a secret force called the Moon Dragon and Lunar Phoenix. They set out to find a way to turn back time and prevented the death of their parents. They did this by helping a angel named Leo find a silver bow, traveling through a deep mountain in search of a Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire, and plucking a scale from the Silver Dragon,'" she continued. She closed the book and opened another one. It was called 'The Dragons Of Amara.' "'In the distant land of Amara, I found the Dragon Keeper o'rant called Kale Allerion,'" she read. "Luna, is this a autobiography of your adventures in other lands?" Zelda asked as she turned to Luna. "Yes. That is an autobiography I wrote in diary format. That explains what happened in the land parallel from Hyrule, Amara," Luna explained. Zelda turned around and kept reading. "'The Dragon Keeper presented me with a egg of the Meech colony. She said that the egg is to hatch in exactly five months. I named the little Meech Regidor after one of her friends that helped kill the evil Wizard Risto. I left with Pit and Midnight to search for the moon mark and return to the secret Garden of Dragons. A few of Kale's Minor Dragons followed me. They were named Pat, Gymn, and Felia,'" she continued. Zelda soon got bored with the diary and put it away. "Let's see what else she has..." Zelda said as she looked around for a interesting book to read. She found one that was titled 'The Chronicles of the Dragon Warriors.' "This one looks interesting," Zelda commented as she put the book into one of the pockets in her Moonbeam Cape. She found another one titled 'Meech Dragon Anatomy.' "This will be useful to learn more about Regidor," she commented and put in her Cape Pocket. Gymn crawled into one of Luna's pockets and fell asleep. Pat and Felia followed. Zelda looked around for more of Luna's diary books. She picked 'The Dragons Of Amara,' 'Blastias and More,' 'Mushrooms and Plumbers,' 'Angelic Meetings and Information,' and 'Cherry Blossoms and Goddess' of Solar Bodies.' "Dinner's ready!" Luna called and sat down with the other five.

Once everyone was finished eating, Luna started some conversation. "So, can you tell us what books you are bringing with you, Zelda?" Luna asked. Zelda searched through her Moonbeam cape and pulled out all the books she borrowed and layed it on the table. "So... 'Meech Dragon Anatomy,' useful, 'Chronicles of The Dragon Warriors,' useful, and most of my diary books which will also prove of use," she said. Zelda put the books back into her pockets. "Tomorrow, we are to start our adventure."


	4. Chapter 3: Luna's Past

Chapter

3

Luna's Past

Luna, Regidor, Link, and Zelda were ready. They had packed all their necessities like towels, apothecary items, tents and the such. "Now, we need to get the seals of the Triforce. My healing spring won't work without them," Luna explained when the three were downstairs and ready to leave. "The Seals Of The Triforce?" Link asked. Zelda got out the book she had been reading the night before. "'The three seals power the Pearl of Healing in the Garden of Dragons. The only way to power the Pearl is to collect the seals of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The three seals locations are unknown,'" she read. Luna nodded. "That is correct. Once we have found the seals, one of the bewielders of the Triforce piece must activate the seals. This has severe consequences, causing the activator to faint and knocking at death's door. The only way to wake the activator is through True Love's Kiss," Luna confirmed. "I'll do it," Zelda said non-hesitantly. "Are you sure? I can sense your heart, and it says that you don't have a crush on anyone," Luna asked. Link nodded in agreement. "I don't care about the consequences. I just want to do anything in my power to help Luna and Regidor," Zelda said. Luna nodded. "Okay. If you really are that desperate, I'll allow you to activate the seals. Now, we just have to get them," Luna said. She closed her eyes. "'O great goddess, show me the location to the Seal Of Winds,'" she chanted. A beautiful wind-swept plain appeared in her head. _That's the Wynd Province in Amara!_ She exclaimed internally. "Looks like were headed to Amara first. The Seal of Winds is in the plains of the country," Luna said when she opened her eyes. Link, Zelda, and Regidor all nodded. They set off for the Plains of Amara.

During one of their camping stops, Luna, Zelda, Link, and Regidor were relaxing. Luna smelt something steaming while her ears twicthed. "I hear and smell a HOT SPRING!" She exclaimed. Zelda and Luna got their towels and went to the direction of the Hot Spring, which was in the middle of a clearing in a Cherry Blossom grove. "Link, what do you want to do while the ladies are taking a bath?" Regidor asked. "I think I'll forage for our food while you set up camp," Link said and went into the forest to look for food. Regidor started to set up camp. He hummed a simple tune while setting up.

In the forest, Link stumbled upon the small clearing that had the Hot Spring. _Steam? I don't remember seeing a Hot Spring around here. _He thought. Link then saw Gymn, Felia, and Pat in the trees. They were chatting through mind speaking. Link then spotted Luna and Zelda's small clothes. "What the? Apparently that steam I saw was the steam of the Hot Spring Luna found," Link concluded. He went to check out their clothes, but instead found the two ladies chatting in the Hot Spring. "I'm telling you, he's perfect. Link's loyal, handsome, and a amazing fighter. The perfect man for you Zelda," Luna said. Zelda looked down. "Well, you are right about the handsome part. Though I like to call him sexy," she replied. "She thinks I'm sexy?!" Link asked himself softly, so they didn't find him. Luna dived a little into the warm Hot Spring. "Is it really true you can speak to the goddess'?" Zelda asked. Luna nodded. "Hey, Nayru. Do you have any advice on Zelda's love life?" Luna asked looking up into the sky. "My sister's follower might have a liking to you, due to the time you spent together," Nayru said. Her voice boomed from the heavens. "Cool! Did you learn that on your own?" Zelda asked. Luna nodded. "By combining the holy power of The Master Sword and my Magical Properties, I can create a connection between me and the goddess'," Luna explained. "That is true. We usually speak to her daily either for fun or to help during troubling times," Nayru spoke again. "So, can the other goddess' speak to you?" Zelda asked. "Well, let me show you. Hello, Faroe," Luna said. "Hello, Luna. How are you doing?" Faroe asked. Like Nayru's voice, hers also boomed. "I am doing fine. How are you?" Luna asked. "Fine. Oh, hello Princess Zelda," Faroe greeted. Zelda blushed. "Oh, you don't have to call me that. Just 'Zelda' is fine," she said and laid back into the water. "It appears that my sister is letting you relax in one of her creations," Faroe said. Luna nodded. "She's very nice. Unlike Din," Luna complimented. "Yes, Din can be a little... Feisty at times," Faroe said. Luna sighed. "So, how is my follower doing?" Faroe asked. "Oh, Link. He is doing fine. Currently, were on a quest to find the seals you three created," Luna said while she raised up a little. Gymn flew down from the tree and sat near Luna, while she stroked his back. "I see that Gymn is doing fine," Nayru pointed out. Luna and Zelda smiled at Gymn. He had fallen asleep near the Hot Spring. "Well, what about your other Minor Dragons?" Faroe asked. As if on cue, Pat and Felia flew down from their perch. "I see their fine. My, Felia has grown. I remember when she was just a little hatch ling," Nayru said. Luna chuckled. "So, can you actually control the flow of water?" Zelda asked. Luna nodded. She waved her hand, and water from the Hot Spring flowed with it. "Cool! Did you also learn that on your own?" Zelda asked. Luna shook her head. "You need to be born a water bender or be blessed by the goddess'. I was luckily blessed from Nayru the ability to bend the water and control the flow of the springs," Luna explained. "I blessed her because she was special, and I could sense that. She had amazing abilities, like the ability to sense a heart, the ability to locate certain items, and the ability to control The Master Sword," Nayru spoke. Zelda smiled. " I guess that Link isn't the only one who can wield the Master Sword," she said. "So, about Amara," Luna began. "You are going to the country of Amara?" Faroe asked. "Yes. What do you suggest us to do once we have arrived, Faroe?" Luna asked. "Find the Dragon Keeper. She shall be a useful asset to you four. She knows where the Seal Of Winds is," Faroe said. "Do you mean to find my friend Kale? On my last visit to Amara, Kale gave me the Meech Egg," Luna asked. "Yes. Find Kale, The Dragon Keeper," Faroe repeated. Luna nodded. "Let's go. We need to make dinner," Luna said and got out of the Hot Spring. Zelda nodded and got out too.

When they got out, Link immediately hid in some bushes, but kept a space open to look at Zelda without a towel. He blushed heavily when they walked by naked. "So, what do you want to make for dinner?" Zelda asked. She didn't notice Link was staring at her chest, though Luna could sense his presence, she decided not to tell her. "How about smoked deer? You can smoke it, but don't try and go overboard," Luna replied. Zelda nodded. Luna got out her bow and quiver of arrows. "How do you have Link's bow?" Zelda asked. "I can't tell you, but it has something to do with my dangerous secret," Luna said and changed into her clothes, which was a flowing dress with patterns of water and vines. "It looks like you really like the designs of the Lunar Flute. Why is that?" Zelda asked. "It somehow connects me to the Lunar Flute more and I can learn more about it," Luna replied. Zelda nodded. She went back to camp. "Link, you can come out now," Luna said when Zelda was out of the forest. Link came out of the bushes. "Why were you spying on us?" Luna asked once she saw Link. "I didn't spy on you!" Link protested. "Yes, you were. I could sense your presence near us. Wait... Did you just want to Zelda without her towel?! You perverted bastard!" Luna yelled. "That is NOT how you treat a lady! Only a pervert would spy on a woman while she's bathing!" She yelled. Her sword started to swirl with magical energy. "Why would you do that!? Are you perverted or something?!" She yelled. Luna slashed Link with her sword and some pieces of fire shot out. "Luna, calm down," Nayru said. Luna immediately took a deep breath, her sword stopped glowing, and she was calm in a matter of seconds. "That's better. Oh, hello Link," Nayru greeted. Link actually heard Nayru. "Nayru? How can I hear you?" Link asked. "It's because of me. I affect the others around me. So, if I speak to Nayru, you can hear what she is saying because the magical energy of The Master Sword spreads a distance," Luna explained. Link nodded. "Well, I'm going to go hunt for some deer now. I need just one for all of us," Luna said and hopped through the trees to look for a deer.

Luna came back with a deer the size of a dragon. "Here. Me and Zelda will smoke it's meat while you boys watch Gymn, Felia, and Pat," Luna said and used a knife to cut the deer. Once it was cut, Luna and Zelda went into the forest to smoke the deer, due to safety precautions. "So, what did mother say to you back there, uncle Link?" Regidor asked. "Umm, she kinda scolded me for accidentally peeping in on them," Link answered looking down at Gymn. He rolled onto his stomach. Regidor tried to stifle a laugh. "It's not funny! I almost got killed, goddammit!" Link exclaimed. Regidor started laughing. "You, the Hero of Light, almost was killed, by a girl! That is just way to funny!" Regidor said. Link blushed heavily. "I-I have a strong sense of honor you know!" Link exclaimed as Pat flew over him. He didn't notice that the girls were standing right there. Zelda started to laugh. "Luna told me. I can't believe that she almost killed you, the Hero of Light!" Zelda exclaimed. Link blushed even more. _**Don't ever do that again, Luna. I don't want to be embarrassed again. Please. For me?**_ Link mind spoke. Luna internally nodded. Link let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, dinner's ready. Come into the forest and eat," Luna said and guided them into the forest.

Once they had eaten, the four went back to the camp that Regidor had set up. Luna went into her tent. She began to read and write a book. She wrote:

_Today has been hectic. Well, hectic for me and mother at least. First, we had to travel. A lot! At least that Kale can give us Celisse, Greer, Fooremore, and Merlander to ride. I'll be riding Greer, as usual, father would be riding Merlander, Regidor with Fooremore, and mother with Celisse. My, I didn't know how beautiful home was when mother ruled!_

Luna closed her book, put on a nightgown, and went to sleep. "Tomorrow, we shall finally reach Vendela."


	5. Chapter 4: Vendela, Capitol of Amara

Chapter

4

Vendela, Capitol of Amara

The group arrived at Vendela the next day. "Welcome to Vendela! This is where my friend shall lead us to the Temple of Dragons, where the Seal of Winds rests," Luna explained. She directed her friends to a large castle called The Hall.

When they got to The Hall, a young woman was there to great them. "Luna! How have you been?" She asked. "Kale, we can chat later. Right now, we need to find the Seal of Winds in the Temple of Dragons," Luna said sternly. A young man came up and kissed Kale on the cheek. "Hey, Bardon. Can we borrow the dragons for a bit?" Luna asked. Gymn, Pat, and Felia popped out of her Moonbeam Cape. "I see the three that went with you are fine. Metta, come out. Gymn, Pat, and Felia have come for a visit," Bardon said. A little purple dragon popped out of her cape and flew to Luna. "Hi, Metta," Luna greeted as she started to play with her. "Anyway, you may borrow the dragons. How many do you need?" Kale asked. "We need Greer, Fooremore, Merlander, and Celisse," Luna said. Bardon whistled for his dragon Greer. "Greer, can you call Fooremore, Merlander, and Celisse?" Bardon asked. Greer gave a nod. "Thank you," Bardon said and showed Link, Zelda, and Regidor to their rooms. Luna already knew where her's was.

Link was to share a room with Zelda. One problem: there was only one bed. Luna walked in to see Link and Zelda's blushing faces. "What's the matter?" Luna asked. Link nodded towards the bed. "Oh. Either you two need to sleep in the same bed, or one of you needs to sleep on the ground," Luna said and went to her room. "I don't want to sleep on the ground and I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. Only choice is to sleep in the same bed," Zelda said blushing. Link nodded in agreement. "How about we just sleep in the same tent from now on so we can get used to each others presence in the same bed?" Link suggested. Zelda nodded. "It's almost sunset. How about we watch it together?" Zelda suggested blushing. Link nodded. He grabbed her by the hip and led her to the balcony outside. "Link, do you still have that feeling that she isn't normal?" Zelda asked. "Yes. I still feel that Luna is hiding something from us," Link said. He started to stare at the sunset. His skin, a nice tan color, started to glow a bit while his eyes reflected the sun's beautiful orange color. Zelda blushed at how handsome he looked at sunset. "Don't you think it's a little ironic, Link?" Zelda asked. "What's ironic?" Link responded while turning to her. "How a princess, one that's important to a prosperous country, is adventuring with a assassin," Zelda said looking down. Link held her chin up with his finger. "I really don't think it ironic. I think it's amazing how such a wise princess is brave enough to adventure," Link responded with his eyes narrowed. Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Link. I really think differently now," she responded. Link gave her a friendly peck on her cheek. They went down to eat.

After dinner, Link and Zelda returned to their room. "Zelda, we need to get you a weapon. Temples are quite dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," Link said looking down. "Then, how about we go to the local weapons dealer and look for something?" Zelda suggested. Link looked up and nodded. "Here. We'll be warm if I can wrap my Moonbeam Cape around us," Link said as he lay down on the soft bed, holding out his cape. Zelda lay down as well, feeling Link's warm arms wrap her inside his cape. "This feels warm... I like it," Zelda said as she rested her head under Link's chin. He smiled. "I will always make you feel warm, even in the coldest of times," Link said as he and Zelda drifted off, each holding the other.


	6. Chapter 5: The Temple of Dragons

**I must do this real quick. I don't own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters. I only own the story and my Ocs. Thank you for your patience. This goes for the rest because I'm to lazy to keep on writing this.**

Chapter

5

The Temple of Dragons

The next morning, Luna came into Link and Zelda's room to call them down. "Link! Zelda! Come- awwwww!" Luna cooed when she saw Link and Zelda wrapped in each others arms, sleeping. Kale came in and did the same thing. Link and Zelda woke up. "What are you two doing here?" Link asked. "Gee, it sounds like you two did something very inappropriate and you don't want anyone to know about it," Luna said smirking mischieviously. Link and Zelda blushed. "WE DID NOT DO THAT!" They exclaimed at the same time. Luna chuckled. "Come down. We need to make preparations for our trip to the Temple of Dragons today," Luna said. "We were kind of going to make some preparations of our own," Link said. "Oh, so you were lying about that earlier?" Luna asked. They blushed again. "I said we didn't do that," Link stated while glaring daggers at Luna. "Okay, okay, I get it. Just come down and eat first," Luna said and left. Link connected his palm to his forehead. "Link, she's just messing with us. Don't take it so seriously," Zelda said and took Link's hand. He smiled and guided Zelda down to the dining room.

"So, what were you two going to do?" Luna asked once they sat down. "We were going to look around for a nice weapon for Zelda here. She needs one if she's going to go to the Temple of Dragons with us," Link said. "I also want to spend some quality time with Link. We never got to talk ever since we started to adventure with you two!" Zelda added on. "I agree with that statement," Link said. "Well, meet us at the entrance to Vendela. Kale will guide us to the Temple of Dragons on her Kindia Silver," Luna said as she ate her breakfast. "What's a Kindia?" Regidor asked. "A Kindia is a horse-like creature that is really fast, but is really stubborn unless you break it in," Kale explained. Regidor nodded. "Anyway, were going. We'll see you in front of Vendela," Link said and left with Zelda.

Link and Zelda got to the local weapons dealer in Vendela. "Welcome! We have new weapons in stock today!" The shopkeeper, a o'rant exclaimed. "What's your names?" The o'rant asked. "Link. The pretty young lady with me is Zelda," Link introduced. Zelda blushed. "Hylians, aye? Well, nice to meet you!" The shopkeeper said. "Link, what's this?" Zelda asked as she held up a whip, with rose thorns on it. "That's a whip, madam. Rare here in Amara. Not to many people make the leather needed for it," the shopkeeper said. Zelda nodded. "You just need to swing it at the enemy. That one, a rose whip, makes deep gashes. If hit in the right place, can kill an enemy on the spot. Make sure to use it wisely," the shopkeeper said. "Do you know a young woman by the name of Luna?" Zelda asked. "Luna? Hah! Everyone in Amara knows her! She's one of the famous Dragon Keeper's friends!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. "You know what, since you two are friends of the Dragon Keeper, the whips on the house. No payment necessary," the shopkeeper said. Link and Zelda left with the whip.

In the front of Vendela, Kale mounted her Kindia while Regidor and Luna mounted Greer and Fooremore. Link and Zelda rushed out of Vendela, with her whip bouncing at her hip, no rhyme intended. "Wait! Don't leave without us!" Link exclaimed as he mounted Merlander. Gymn, Metta, Pat, and Felia popped out of Luna's cape. Zelda mounted Celisse and opened her Moonbeam Cape to let the little dragons in. "Metta will be useful. She can entrance guards with her singing," Luna said as she flew up. The rest followed. They followed Kale to the Temple of Dragons.

The Temple of Dragons was a site. It had walls made of polished Limestone, with torches hanging on the walls. "Well, this looks pretty," Zelda complimented as she flew down. Luna smiled. They entered the temple

In the temple, the little dragons popped out of Zelda's cape. "Gymn, can you scout the area for any disruptions?" Luna asked. Gymn nodded and flew off. "Let's press on. We need to get the Seal of Winds ASAP," Luna said and led the others deeper into the temple.

In the first room, a current of wind was blocking entry into the room. "Here. Let me try something that was born into me," Zelda said. Time froze and a brush appeared. The brush, which was black with red stripes, painted a loop sign the opposite direction of the wind. When time continued, a holy gust of wind countered the wind that was blocking entry and allowed entry. "The Celestial Brush..." Luna said in amazement. "That was cool! Can you do more tricks like that!" Link exclaimed. Zelda nodded. Gymn came back. _**In the next room, there is a abyss with the switch across from it. Beyond that is something big and TREASURE. After that there is a large room with a scary looking lock.**_ The little dragon said and dove into Luna's cape. "We need someone with something that can go a long distance to hit a switch in the next room," Luna said. "I have a whip that can reach a long distance," Zelda said. Luna nodded and led them further.

In the next room, a lever was across a large gap. "Here. Zelda, can you pull the lever with your rose whip?" Link asked. Zelda nodded and took a hold of the lever with her whip. She tugged it back, triggering the mechanism. "There! It's the key to the door at the scary lock!" Luna exclaimed as a key popped up. It had a large eye in the middle with orbs surrounding it. Link picked it up and put it in his pocket. They went to the next room.

The next room was quiet. Too quiet... A sudden roar made the four heroes turn towards it. A giant dragon flew towards them, it's tail holding a boomerang that was designed as a dragon's wing. It bellowed and threw the boomerang, cutting grass to reveal some Dakrons. The dakrons attacked Zelda, who used her whip to hold them off. Luna distracted the dragon with a arrow while Link did damage to it's weak point: the gem on it's wing. It was over quickly. The dakrons disappeared and a chest appeared. Link opened it, and found a Dragon Boomerang. "Thank you for freeing me from evil's grasp. I shall now grant you the powers of the wing beat of a dragon," the boomerang said and flew around, coming back to Link. While it flew around, the faint ghost of a dragon appeared. "We should continue. The boss should be close," Link said as he put the boomerang away. The four pressed in.

In the final room, Luna opened the door and led them in. They entered a room filled with life. In the middle was a tiny egg, about the size of a minor dragon's egg. The egg shook a bit and cracked, revealing a huge dragon the color of the night.

**Dark Dragon Coronato**

Coronato roared in anger. It's weak point as the eye inside it's mouth. Link pulled out the boomerang. He shot it at some Bomblings, carrying it to one of the Dragon Heads near it. Once those were finished off, the dragon roared in anger, scaring the bomblings away. "How can we fight that thing with no ammo!?" Link asked as he threw the boomerang endlessly at the dragon. Suddenly, a roar had them attentioned. The dragon they had fought earlier brought a bombling with him, he flew down as Link caught the bombling and flew it to Coronato's mouth. It opened and Link slashed at the eye. Corotano shook his head and spit some kind of goo at Luna, who dodged. The dragon made another round and Link caught the bombling, repeating the process. This time, Zelda and Luna helped deliver the final blow. It was over.

**Boss Defeated**

Luna picked up a seal with the pattern of winds on it. "Here's the Seal of Winds," she said while showing Link and Zelda the seal. "I can warp us out of here. Are you ready to go?" Luna asked. Link and Zelda nodded. They warped to the outside of the temple.


	7. Chapter 6: The Voice of Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

6

The Voice of Evil

Once the four were outside, Luna called their dragons. They didn't come. She called again. They didn't come. She called a third time. They didn't come. "Link, Zelda, Regidor, there's something wrong. The dragon's aren't coming," Luna said. She then heard a male's voice in her head. _**"Hello, my princess..." **_It cooed. _**Protect my thoughts, o great goddess Nayru**_ Luna said in her mind. The voice slowly faded away. "Luna, what's wrong?" Link asked. "Darian," Luna bluntly stated. "Pardon?" Zelda said. "Darian. He's my enemy. I don't want to speak to him right now," Luna explained. Darian contacted Luna again. _**"What? You don't like an old friends company? That pains me so." **_He said. _**Protect my thoughts, o great goddess Nayru.**_ Luna mind spoke. "We need to get to Vendela. That's the only safe place," Luna said and ran forward. Link and Zelda followed.

They got to Vendela in a few hours. Due to all the minds here, Darian couldn't gain access to Luna's mind. She and her friends ran to The Hall. They were met by Bardon, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "Luna, something very terrible has happened," Bardon said. "Wizard Risto has been resurrected by and unknown force. We need you and your friends help to stop him," he continued. "Let Paladin know about this and tell him to send us dragons. We need to have fire, major, minor, and all the other dragons in between. Tell Kale to bring me as many Minor Dragon eggs as she can find. Their talents can heal the wounded, bring light to the battlefield, help fight, and keep our soldiers going. I can hatch them without the wait. Go now!" Luna ordered. "Yes, ma'am!" Bardon exclaimed and ran off. "Pat, Gymn, Felia, go scout the area. Metta, help Bardon," Luna commanded. The Minor Dragons flew off to do their duties. "Link, Zelda, come with me. Regidor, go to Paladin and stay there," Luna continued. Regidor rushed to follow Bardon while Luna, Link, and Zelda left to go somewhere.

When they got their, Link and Zelda were amazed at it's beauty. "We need to practice our abilities and toughen ourselves up. We have been permiteded by Paladin himself to use these grounds to our extent," Luna said. "I'm going to perfect my skills with the Celestial Brush. The skills my mother has taught me will be useful," Zelda said and went to train. "Link, do you want to spar with me?" Luna asked with a smile. "Yep. But I won't go easy on you just because your a woman," Link said and picked up two practice swords, on for himself and one for Luna. They began to spar.

After the match was done, Darian contacted Luna again. _**"You know you can't resist me, Luna," **_he said with a small chuckle. "Darian! Get out of my head!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, shaking her head furiously. _**"Why don't you want me to talk to you? I miss you, you know," **_Darian said. _**Protect my thoughts, o great goddess Nayru.**_

"_**That won't work anymore. I had one of my pawns put up a barrier." **_

_**Risto!**_

"_**Your quick to learn, my princess. I look forward to our meeting."**_

_**We'll never be together! And you know it! Your just jealous because I'm in love with Pit and not you!**_

"_**No, I'm not jealous. Why would a prince be jealous?"**_

_**Stop denying it! Your jealous of Pit! And your a sick pig! I can't believe I actually fell in love with you!**_

OHHH! I have a cliffhanger! I am evil * Insert evil laugh here *. Short chapter is short. Excuse my bad grammer at the end of the last chapter, during the boss fight.


	8. Chapter 7: Luna and Darian

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or the characters. Nintendo and Donita K. Paul does. I only own the storyline and the Ocs. Can we get 100 views?**

Chapter

7

Luna and Darian

Once Darian had left Luna's mind, Link and Zelda rushed to her. "You heard that, didn't you?" She asked, stopping them. "Yes," Link answered bluntly. "Didn't you say that you fell in love with?" Zelda asked. "I guess I should tell you more about me. It all started when I was young..." Luna began. A flash back began.

"I was around 6 or 7. My parents, the past King and Queen of this land, encouraged me to make some friends. They took me to the Gerudo Valley where only one prince ruled. I saw Darian's mother, the queen of the Gerudo, Kotake and her sister Koume. I was a little shy at first, but soon warmed up to them. My father had to go to the Spirit Temple to check a seal. Me and Darian hung out daily, usually talking in the garden.

"That friendship soon turned into something more, though that quickly ended. When my parents were killed, Darian wasn't there for me. I wept and slowly grew angry at him for not being there when I was hurt. Then I met Pit and he was always there for me, through thick and thin, good and bad. I slowly grew to like Pit more than a just a friend (Austin Mahone Reference) and then eventually grew to love him. He loved me back, and we shared our first kiss. It was true love then. Darian found out, and now he resented me.

"Me and Pit eventually started to date, with our first being in a cooling spring near the Zora's Domain. I loved him, and he loved me. When we finally found three special artifacts, Darian stole them and ripped Pit away from me, holding him in a dungeon. I was angered. Me and Midnight rushed to him, finding Pit in the Water Temple. One of my parent's killers, Dark, resided there. I had to fight a dark version of Pit to free him. I won and me and Pit were reunited. We still had to find the three artifacts though.

"Me, Pit, and Midnight traversed the land to find a way to get into Darian's home. We eventually found a spell that disabled the barrier. I preformed it on the barrier to the castle in which he took over. The portal opened and we entered.

"When we had finally beat Darian and were granted the artifacts, I decided to let Pit and Midnight come with me. We entered the portal created by the three artifacts. We then found ourselves in The Garden of Dragons. I set up a permanent settlement. We started to live there ever since," Luna told. The flash back ended.

Link and Zelda were very surprised. "He... He betrayed you," Link stated. Luna nodded. "That is not the way to treat a lady. I mean, getting jealous just because she's not in love with you!? That is so not mature," Zelda said as she looked down. "Well, when we meet him, I'm going to give him a beating he'll remember!" Link exclaimed. Luna chuckled. "Pit... He wouldn't betray you?" Zelda asked. "Yes. He's the most loyal angel I've ever met! Probably due to how devoted he is to his goddess," Luna said smiling. "If that boy breaks your heart, then tell us. We'll give him a beating that he'll remember," Link said smirking. Luna smiled. She hugged them. "Thank you two for the support," she said as they pulled away from each other. _Though, they won't know the truth once I actually am ready to tell them my secret. _Luna thought. "Anyway, we need to check on Bardon, Kale, Paladin, and Regidor."

**So, that's the end of that. Another short chapter. So, now we know that Luna actually had a link to the main antagonist, Darian. Pun intended. Though, the question is, what is it she doesn't want Link and Zelda to know? We'll find out soon... Very soon, like, in the next few chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8: Risto and The Spirit Necklace

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or it's characters. Nintendo does. I only own the story and my Ocs. Yay for 100 views!**

Chapter

8

Wizard Risto and The Spirit Necklaces

The three got into The Hall. They went to check Regidor. He was alright, holding onto Paladin. "Luna? What are you doing here? Is this about what Sir Bardon told me earlier?" Paladin asked. Luna nodded. "Sire, Wizard Risto has been resurrected by an unknown force. I think it's one of the Spirit Necklaces," Luna said. "What are the Spirit Necklaces?" Link asked. Zelda, once again, pulled out the book. "'The Spirit Necklaces are a collection of necklaces that each have a special power. The one's given to Hyrule: Golden Triforce and Holy Blade, are the most powerful,'" Zelda read. Link nodded. "We need to find him, take back that necklace, and defeat him," Luna said. "Right. I shall send Sir Bardon and Dragon Keeper Kale with you," Paladin said. Luna and her friends left.

Luna sighed. "What's wrong Luna?" Link asked. "Somethings on my mind. I don't know your reactions to it though," Luna said looking down. "Okay. I won't bother you if you don't want to tell," Link said and left to speak with Zelda. _**Midnight, is it okay if we tell him together?**_

"_**No. Let them find out on their own."**_

_**Part of me wants to let them find out on their own, but the other part wants me to tell them. I don't know what to do!**_

"_**Do what your heart tells you. I wish we could tell them once were reunited in The Garden of Dragons..."**_

_**Midnight, once we get back there, me, you, and Pit can tell them together. I just don't know there reactions yet if we tell them this early...**_

"_**Luna, please stop worrying."**_

_**But I don't know if they'll be surprised or angry or... Gahh! I just can't decide!**_

"_**Luna, calm down. There going to be a little shocked at first, but they'll get used to you calling them 'Mother' and 'Father'."**_

_**I have made my resolve. I'm going to tell them after their first kiss. I want them to begin their relationship before I actually tell them.**_

"_**Good. I bid you farewell. And good luck at killing Risto."**_

_**Farewell, sister...**_

Luna, Link, and Zelda were already at the castle. "We need to get the Necklace out of his hands," Luna stated. They entered.

The wizard's palace was a large one. He was holed up in his quarters at the back of it. The dungeon was down a well. A bunch of guards were on patrol. "Guys, we need to get to Risto's quarters. The only way to do that is to become invisible and sneak in. Zelda, do you know how to become invisible with your Moonbeam Cape?" Luna asked. "I... Think so?" Zelda said unsure of it. She wrapped the cape around her and put her hood on. "There! I did it!" She exclaimed. Zelda started to mess around with the guards, laughing at their cluelessness. Link and Luna also turned invisible. They got to The wizard's quarters in due time.

**Boss 2: Wizard Risto**

Risto cackled. "Ahh, welcome Princess of Hyrule. You must be quite tired... How about a nice bed?" He asked. Zelda whipped him. "Oooo, your feisty! How about a little kiss?" Risto said. Link swung his blade at him. "Your not getting anywhere near her pig!" Link exclaimed. "Well, if I can't get what I want, then I'll take it by force!" Risto exclaimed. The fight ensued. Zelda swung her whip at him, inflicting damage. Link shot an arrow and his boomerang at him, stunning him and inflicting damage.

Risto's Health: 50%

"Dammit! I'm weak! Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns! Oh, Gilda! Can you come here please?!" Risto called. A exotic looking Meech Dragon appeared. They began to charge energy, releasing it into a large laser. Link, Luna, and Zelda sidestepped out of the way. "A duel attack! And he's charging another one! Link, cross swords with me! I can create an attack to counter it!" Luna exclaimed. Link did as he was told and crossed swords with Luna. Her blade started to swirl with energy and was released as a dragon. Risto launched his duel attack as well. The Dragon Laser canceled out the laser. "I need to recharge before I can launch another attack like that!" Luna barked while she inflicted damage to Risto. He was killed in a matter of minutes.

**Boss Defeated**

A necklace appeared along with a scrap of paper that was written in ancient Hylian. "Zelda, pick up that necklace along with the scrap of paper," Luna said. Zelda went and picked up the Dragon Necklace and scrap of paper. She began to read it. "'To cast the Dark Laser duel attack, have two magical beings combine there power into a laser,'" she read. "Sweet! You've learned our duel attack, The Dark Laser!" Luna exclaimed. "So, I know me and Link's duel attack, the Dragon Laser. Now I know our duel attack, The Dark Laser!" She continued. "We should go. Let's find The Seal of Flames next," Link suggested. "O great goddesses, please show me the location of the Seal of Flames," Luna chanted. A image of a flaming entrance to a temple with a sun mark appeared._ That's the Temple of The Sun Goddess!_ Luna exclaimed internally. "Hey, Zelda. Is your sister Queen Amaterasu?" She asked. Zelda nodded. "Well, were paying her a visit next! The Seal of Flames is in the Temple of The Sun Goddess in The Celestial Plain!"

**So, our next stop is The Celestial Plain. Zelda's powers of The Celestial Brush are going to be explored more. The mind speaking conversation between Luna and Midnight is actually my internal struggle about when the climax is going to be. I decided that it's going to be after the end of the first part, when Zelda activates the seals and faints. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Celestial Plain

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Okami. That belongs to Nintendo and Capcom. I only own my the story and my ocs.**

Chapter

9

The Celestial Plain

The three arrived at The Hall in a few hours. "Paladin, can you watch Regidor? We need to head to The Celestial Plain and I don't want to have him get hurt," Luna said. "Where is Regidor, anyway?" Zelda asked. "He is training with Sir Bardon. This training will take a while, a year at the most," Paladin said. Luna nodded. "Thank you. We shall have Bardon squire him and train him in the ways of the sword. I shall come pick him up when his training and enlisting is complete," Luna said and left with Link and Zelda.

They exited The Hall to see two unicorns pulling a chariot. Pit jumped out of the chariot. "Pit, what is this?" Luna asked. "The Lightning Chariot. It's going to be useful when you need to head to The Celestial Plain," Pit said. "Actually, we were just about to head there. Zelda has a sister that will offer us a place to stay," Link said and took the reins of The Lightning Chariot. Luna and Zelda followed him. They departed for The Celestial Plain.

Link, Zelda, and Luna arrived at The Celestial Plain in a matter of hours. The Celestial Plain was a beautiful sight. Cherry Blossoms covered the ground, shading it in hues of pink and red. There was a simple Pagoda style house in the middle of the plain. An ark patterned with Moon Tribe patterns was on the left of a Cherry Blossom grove. "Ahh, it's good to be here again. It's been so long since I visited my sister here," Zelda said as she plopped onto a soft bed in the Pagoda. Zelda's sister came in. "Ammy! It's so good to see you again!" Link exclaimed as he and Zelda hugged Ammy in a sibling manner. "Sis! Link! How nice to see you!" She exclaimed as she returned the hug. "Hey, Ammy, can you show us to The Temple of The Sun Goddess?" Zelda asked. Ammy nodded. Luna came in to check on them. "Queen Amaterasu, it's so nice to see you again," Luna said and hugged Ammy. "Nice to see you too, Luna," Ammy said and returned the hug. They exchanged conversations. A young man with a small boy at his side walked in. "Hello, ma cherie," the man said as he hugged Ammy. "Why, hello Waka. I'd like for you and Chibi to meet my sister, Princess Zelda," Ammy introduced. Zelda curtsied in a greeting. Link bowed. "This young man is quite respectful. What is his name?" Waka asked. "His name is Link, Waka. He's my sister's boyfriend," Ammy said with a smile. Link and Zelda blushed. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" Zelda exclaimed in embarrassment. "That blush on your cheeks says otherwise," Ammy said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Link blushed heavily. "She's NOT my girlfriend!" Link exclaimed still blushing. "If you say so..." Ammy said. Luna gave out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?!" Zelda exclaimed. "It's funny that you two reacted in a disrespectful manner, and they didn't mind at all!" Luna exclaimed. "Let's go. We need to reach The Temple of The Sun Goddess by nightfall or else it'll close," Luna said and led Link and Zelda out.

They stood at the entrance to The Temple of The Sun Goddess. "Well, here we are. My sister's own temple," Zelda said as she looked up at the large temple. A bunch of flames were blocking entry. "Here, let me clear that for you," Zelda said. She pulled out her Celestial Brush and used it to douse the flames. "Amazing. Now, let's find the Seal of Flames in The Temple of The Sun Goddess."

**Now we are in the Celestial Plain. The power Zelda used to douse the flames was Waterspout/Fountain/Deluge. Our next chapter is going to be a long one because I want to complete that dungeon. After that is another Duel Attack and Spirit Necklace, and finally the last seal: The Seal of Waters. One chapter includes the climax and Zelda's awakening. Who's her true love, though? Find out in Chapter 14: Zelda's Awakening!**


	11. Chapter 10: Temple of The Sun Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Okami. Nintendo and Capcom does. I only own the storyline and my ocs.**

Chapter

10

The Temple of The Sun Goddess

Luna, Link, and Zelda entered the Temple of The Sun Goddess. Gymn came out and scouted the area. "So, we need to find the Seal of Flames," Luna stated. "But a pool of lava is blocking our way," Link said pointing to a large pool of lava. "Here. I can fix that," Zelda said. She got out her Celestial Brush and used some water to make the lava hard. "There. We can get across now," Luna said and hopped across. Zelda was a little hesitant. She didn't know how sturdy the rocks were. "Zelda, what's wrong?" Link asked. "I... I don't know how sturdy these rocks are," Zelda said. A piece of rock broke off. "Whoa!" Link said and held Zelda back by her chest. Link blushed when he relised where his hand was. He jerked it back near his chest, blushing. "I-I didn't mean to put my hand there of all places," Link said as he unknowingly rubbed his hand. "Don't worry. It oddly... Felt nice," Zelda said, feeling some heat rise up to her face. "Hey, lovebirds! Hurry up!" Luna called. Link and Zelda snapped back from their little trance. "How about a lift?" Link asked and picked Zelda up like she was a child's ragdoll. "Link! What are you doing!?" Zelda asked as she felt more heat rise to her face. Link hopped from rock to rock, making it safely to the side Luna was on.

Gymn came back. "So, what did you see?" Luna asked. Gymn sent a few pictures of the road further on. "Zelda, your powers are going to be very useful. We need Galestorm, Waterspout, Crescent, Sunrise, Cherry Bomb, Lily, Bloom, and Vine which count as one, and Inferno," Luna explained. "Okay. My sister taught me all of those techniques and more," Zelda said. They entered the next room.

The next room was full of flames (try saying that 5 times fast). "Well, there's no water and this room has fire. Zelda, can you use your Galestorm technique to get rid of it?" Luna asked. Zelda nodded and got out her brush. She painted the same sighn that was painted in the beginning and the flames were blown away. "Thank you. We can progress now," Luna said and led them deeper into the temple.

In the next room, there was a small opening in the ceiling, revealing the glow of the sun. "It's said that when the moon comes out, the holes in this temple repair and open up new ways," Luna said and started to look around. Link did as well. _'When the moon comes out, the holes in this temple repair and open up new ways...'_ Zelda thought. She got out her brush and painted a crescent moon. The holes in the wall repaired, revealing a door. "What the-!" Link exclaimed as the door apearred in front of him. "Zelda, did you do that?" Luna asked. Zelda blushed a little. "You did? Well, that was amazing," Link complimented with a small wink. Zelda blushed more. _What's going on with me? I've never been this bashful before! _She thought. "Well, let's go," Luna said and went into the newly repaired door.

In the next room, there was a dragon statue with a empty heart. "That statue looks like it could use some flames," Luna pointed out. Link and Luna looked for a way to create some fire. _Let's try something..._ Zelda thought and pulled out her Celestial Brush. She drew a infinity sighn and the pedestal lit up with a flame. Luna and Link looked back seeing the dragon statue on fire. "What the?" Luna asked while she reached out to touch the statue. Link already had touched the statue. "Ow! That's authentic fire alright," he said. "I-I created it..." Zelda said blushing. "Wow. Just, wow," Link said staring at her. "Anyway let's press on," Luna said and led them forward.

The next room was very hot. "Odd. It wasn't this hot before," Zelda said wiping some sweat off her face. Something was in the lava below them. It showed it's back. "Guys, somethings watching us," Luna pointed out drawing her sword. She was alert in a few minutes. Some lava flakes flew onto the platform. "A Lava Serpent! I forgot he lived here in the temple!" Zelda exclaimed. The Lava Serpent made it's appearance known. "Wait! Don't attack it when it's skin is flaming. They won't work until it's doused!" Zelda called. She got out her brush and painted the sighn for deluge. A storm ensued and doused the Lava Serpent's skin. "Now, attack it before it reingnites itself!" Zelda called and whipped the Lava Serpent. It roared in pain as Luna cast a magic spell and Link slashed it's heart. It reignited itself and shot some lava at the three. They repeated this process. The Lava Serpent was killed. A chest appeared in it's place. Link opened it and pulled out a rod the color of flames. "A Fire Rod. Useful. Come on, we need to press on," Luna said and led them deeper into the temple.

In the next room, snow was falling in the shape of a heart. Link and Zelda coincidetally stepped near one of the fallen hearts of snow. "Aww, how cute!" Luna cooed. Link and Zelda blushed heavily. "Come on, lovebirds. Gymn found something of interest," Luna said and led them to the back of the room where a pathway to the Moon room was. A large blizzard had frozen a switch that opened the way to the Moon room. "Link, can you use the fire rod to melt this?" Luna asked. Link nodded and shot a piece of fire at the switch, but it didn't melt. "Zelda, can you use Inferno to melt it?" Link asked. Zelda nodded and painted the same infinity sign. The switch melted and the door opened. "Now we can go back to the Moon room! And it looks like we need to to progress!" Luna exclaimed. They went back to the Moon room.

In the Moon room, Link and Luna continued to look for a way to bring the sun. Zelda secretly took out her brush and painted the sun. Link and Luna looked at Zelda suspiciously. "Are you really secretly taking out your brush to bring the sun and moon?" Luna asked with a smirk on her face. Zelda shyly nodded. Link was shocked. _She's even more amazing then I thought! Being able to wield magic, a whip, and able to control the heavens at will! She's kind of... Beautiful. The perfect one for me..._ Link thought. His heart beat faster. Luna could sense that they were falling in love. "Come. We still-. Wait! What's that?" Luna said as she picked up the Boss Key. "Great! We can go to the boss now!" Luna exclaimed as she gave it to Link, who put it in his pocket. They went to the boss' room.

Once they reached the door to the boss, Link entered the key into the slot and opened the door. They entered the boss' lair.

In the boss' lair, several wolf statues holding flames lit up. They swirled into the form of a phoenix. The phoenix appeared as the boss.

**Boss 3: Holy Phoenix IcyFlame**

IcyFlame swooped from her perch as Link, Zelda, and Luna sidestepped out of the way. "Link, shoot a fireball at it when it's swooping at us!" Luna called. IcyFlame swooped at them again. Zelda created a net made out of flames while Link shot a fireball at it. IcyFlame was stunned and they attacked her. She got up and shot ice balls at Zelda. Luckily, Link shot some fireballs, melting them. This process was repeated until she was down to 50% of her health. At fifty percent, IcyFlame shot changed her attack pattern. She would swoop, but fly up and do a dive. Though, Link, Zelda, and Luna didn't change their attack pattern. She was defeated in a few hours.

**Boss Defeated**

A seal with the pattern of a flame appeared in the perch of IcyFlame. "I can't get the seal. The perch is to tall," Link said as he tried to reach for the seal. "Here, I can help," Zelda said and drew a Cherry Bomb under the perch were a golden crack was. The perch exploded and the seal dropped into Link's hands. "Now we have the Seal of Flames. Next is the final seal, the Seal of Waters," Link pointed out. "O great goddess, show me the location of the final seal," Luna chanted. A beautiful water flooded temple that had stone walls and a strange mechanisim appeared in her mind. _And now Tol Ilbyccia's Kaitos Ruins! _Luna thought. "Link, do you know the famous swordsman, Yuri Lowell?" Luna asked. "Yeah. He's my best friend," Link answered. "Well, I think were going to pay him a visit soon! Were going to the Kaitos Ruins next to search for the Seal of Waters!"

**FINALLY! I'm done with this chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write! Anyway, I'm starting to build Link and Zelda's relationship more with every chapter. Fourth boss is OROCHI! That is such a fun boss. More of her powers will be explored. Oh, and from now on, Link and Zelda will have some heart-to-heart conversations here and there. This is just to build up their relationship more. These conversations will continue on after the climax. Don't worry, I'll tell you if there going to have a heart-to-heart conversation in the disclaimer.**


	12. Chapter 11: Orochi

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Okami. Nintendo and Capcom do. I only own the storyline and my Oc. Yay for 200 views!**

11

Orochi

When Link, Luna, and Zelda returned from the temple, they saw a giant eight-headed dragon attacking the Celestial Plain. "Zelda!" A familiar voice called. Ammy was rushing towards them. "It's Orochi! He's attacking The Celestial Plain!" She screamed. "Can't you see I know that!?" Zelda exclaimed. "Still, we need to kill him! Kushi is on his back!" Ammy exclaimed. "Kushi!?" Zelda exclaimed and rushed off with Ammy. Link and Luna nodded at each other then rushed off.

**Boss 4: Orochi**

Orochi roared. He had drank the Sake Kushi made. He was glowing golden with eight heads bearing the Kanji for fire, water, earth, air, darkness, poison, light, and lightning. Zelda attacked with her and Ammy's Power Slash, but had no effect. "You cheater! You have a barrier up!" Ammy screamed. Orochi roared and one of the heads shot a tornado at Zelda, who countered with her Galestorm attack. "We can't do anything until that barriers down!" Ammy yelled. A old man came out of nowhere and broke through Orochi's barrier with his sword. "Susano! Nice to see you again!" Zelda called. Susano jumped to Ammy. "Hello furball," Susano greeted. "I told you not to call me that!" Ammy exclaimed. "Uh, no time to talk! We need to fight!" Zelda exclaimed and countered Orochi's fire with her wind. Golden Sake appeared in some pools. "The 8 Purification Sake! Get Orochi drunk using that! We'll take care of Orochi!" Link exclaimed. Ammy nodded. When Orochi roared, she used Waterspout to fly the Sake into Orochi's mouth. He got drunk. Ammy repeated this process with the Darkness and Poison head. Link, Zelda, and Luna attacked the bell in the center. He was weakened, but not defeated. He awoke and flames shot out from the bell. Zelda used these flames to her advantage, attacking the water head with it. Orochi was defeated in a matter of hours. The Sake stopped glowing, indicating it was gone.

**Boss Defeated**

Just like with Risto, Orochi dropped another Spirit Necklace and Duel Attack. "Link, pick that one up," Zelda said. Link nodded and picked the Duel Attack and Spirit Necklace up. The Spirit Necklace was a Crescent Moon. "'Moon's Light. To cast this duel attack, have a swordsman and magical being call upon the power of the moon to destroy evil and clense the soul,'" Link read. "Now you learned our duel attack! How exciting!" Zelda exclaimed. Link smiled at how cute she looked when she was happy. Susano was holding a unconscious Kushi in his arms. Kushi then woke up, and gave Susano a kiss. He blushed. "I see you two are alright. Where's Issun?" Zelda asked. "Hey, Ammy!" A small voice called. "That answers my question," Zelda bluntly stated. "Anyway, we need to head to Tol Ilbyccia. Can we borrow The Ark of Yamato?" Zelda asked. Ammy nodded and led them to The Ark of Yamato.

In the Ark of Yamato, Ammy taught Zelda the code to control the ark. "Good luck on finding the final seal! I bid you farewell, sister!" Ammy said as the ark started to move. Link scouted, while Luna and Zelda manned the ship. They departed the Celestial Plain, leaving for the land of Blastia, Tol Ilbyccia.

**Yay I'm done! Next stop is Tol Ilbyccia! There won't be a sixth boss until after Chapter 14: Zelda's Awakening and the climax. This is because I want to get to the climax and second of three segments as soon as possible. Next chapter will include a heart-to-heart conversation between Luna and Link learning why she * Spoiler Alert * drinks alchohol. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 12: Tol Ilbyccia

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Tales of Vesperia. Nintendo and Namco Bandai do. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

12

Tol Ilbyccia

The three landed near Zaphias, the capital of Ilbyccia. It was a beautiful place, with water flowing everywhere. Flower Beds were scattered around the city. Below that was where the Water Blastia is housed, The Lower Quarter. "Here's Zaphias, the capital of Ilbyccia. I have a friend here that can offer us some shelter," Luna said and led Link and Zelda into the Noble's Quarter.

In the Noble's Quarter, Luna took Link and Zelda to a large castle. "Come. I want you to meet someone," Luna said and led them to her friend's room. Once they were there, Luna knocked on the door. "Who is it!?" A feminine voice asked. "It's Luna!" Luna called. She opened the door, revealing a beautiful young woman with short pink hair and lime green eyes. "Estelle! So nice to see you again!" Luna called as she hugged Estelle. "Nice to see you too!" Estelle exclaimed as she returned the hug. Link spotted a young man with long black hair and a male kimono. "Yuri!" He called as he rushed into Estelle's room. Yuri looked to see Link rushing at him. "Link! Nice to see you, bro!" Yuri called as he gave Link a bro hug. Link returned it. "Nice to see you two, bro!" He called. They caught up with each other as Luna, Estelle, and Zelda walked. "Hey, Estelle," Link said. "Link! Nice to see you again," Estelle replied as she smiled at Link. He smiled back. "Wow. Two years and I'm already back in Tol Ilbyccia. It's been that long since the wedding party," Zelda pointed out. "Yeah. Time really does fly by, doesn't it?" Link asked rhetorically. "Anyway, we need acess to the Kaitos Ruins. Can you help us?" Luna asked. Estelle nodded. "Come. Let's go see Rita," Estelle said and led them to Aspio.

Before their trip to Aspio, Luna stopped at a bar. _It's been so long since I had a nice cold drink... _Luna thought. "Yuri, Link, Zelda, Estelle, I'm going to make a quick stop," Luna said and went into the bar. "Luna, wait!" Link called and chased after Luna. Once in the bar, he noticed Luna buying a drink. _Why is she buying a drink?_ Link questioned himself as he watched Luna sit down and drink. Link sat down next to her. "Hey, you know it's not good to drink," Link pointed out. "Hey, Link," Luna greeted. "Why are you drinking anyways?" He asked. Luna looked down. "I-I don't want to talk about it..." She said as she took another sip. "Come on. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone. It's just me and you," Link said looking into her eyes. She noticed that fierce determination and his caring spirit in his eyes. He cupped her cheek. "I won't tell anyone. I promise," he said as he narrowed his eyes. _I wonder if I should tell him. He is my father, after all..._ Luna thought. She started to cry. "Luna, why are you crying?" Link asked. "Well, remember how I told you Darian took Pit away from me and held him in the Water Temple?" Luna asked. Link nodded. Her crying started to grow severe. "It was so painful to me, that when a month passed and I didn't see him again, I thought that he was dead. My true love, dead. As a result, I had to drink to calm myself down and remind myself that he's not dead. Just gone. Eventually I grew addicted and started to bring some alchohol along with me," Luna explained as she cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that happened," Link said. "Don't worry, I've gone passed it now," Luna reassured. "No. You haven't. If you've gone past it, would we be here having this conversation today?" Link asked. Luna shook her head. Link got up and held out his arms. "Come on. You need a hug," Link said. Luna flew into his arms, crying into his chest. She remembered that Link always did this when she would cry. He would let her cry into his chest, letting her anger or sorrow wash out. "Shh, I'm here for you when you need me," Link said as he, almost like a father, stroked her hair in a soothing manner. Zelda soon came in and noticed Link and Luna in that same position. _I wonder if he's good with children..._ She thought. Luna broke away from his grasp. "Better?" Link asked as Luna looked up into his sapphire eyes. _He's almost like a father to Luna. I wonder... No, I shouldn't be thinking about that._ Zelda reminded herself. They went outside together, like a family.

In Aspio, Yuri, Estelle, Link, Zelda, and Luna traveled to Rita's Shack. Luna knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A voice asked. "Luna!" Luna called. "Coming!" She called and opened the door, revealing a young woman in her teens with a red tunic, a lot of tomes, and a Blastia on her bracelet. "Hey, Rita," Luna greeted. "Luna! Come in!" Rita called and let them in. "So, what's up?" Rita asked. "We need to get to the Kaitos Ruins. It's where the Seal of Waters is and we need it. Can you lead us?" Link asked. Rita looked at Link longingly. Zelda shot her a glare clearly saying "He's mine." Rita then focused back on the task at hand. "I can. I have some research to do there anyway," Rita said and led them to the Kaitos Ruins.

**So, we learned a little bit more about Luna in her heart-to-heart conversation with Link. And Zelda had a little bit of dirty thoughts when she watched Link acting like a father to Luna. Yuri, Estelle, and Rita know each other well. Next chapter will have the first Link and Zelda heart to heart conversation. A bit of dirtiness will be involved. I recommend you search "Tales of Graces full opening" and play it when Zelda says: "Hey, Link, can we talk for a moment?" Well I guess that's it for today. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Kaitos Ruins

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Tales of Vesperia. Nintendo and Namco Bandai do. I only own the storyline and my Ocs. (Please play the Okami soundtrack "Doomed" once Luna says "Let's begin the ritual." and "Giving Kushinanda a Ride" when Link screams Zelda's name. It'll give a sense of urgency and creepeniess during the ritual and after she faints. Stop "Doomed" when she faints, and "Giving Kushinanda a Ride" when Luna metions good news.)**

Chapter

13

The Kaitos Ruins

They arrived at the Kaitos Ruins in about an hour. "Here's the Kaitos Ruins. Take this, it'll be of use," Rita said and threw Link a ring. "It's the Sorcer's Ring. It can activate things by shooting some Aer at it," she continued and left with Yuri and Estelle. "Well, it's an asset so we better put it to some use," Luna said and led them into the Kaitos Ruins

In the Kaitos Ruins, Zelda admired how beautiful it looked. Water flowed in rivers and the such. Little lakes would build up. "Link, don't you think this looks beautiful?" Zelda asked while looking at Link, who was smiling. "Yes, it's very beautiful. But it doesn't match at how beautiful your eyes look in the moonlit sky," Link complimented with his eyes narrowed. "It's moonlight already? We should set up camp then. Good thing I have some supplies from yesterday," Luna said and set up camp while Zelda went to bath and Link get somethings to eat.

Once Luna was fininished setting up camp and Zelda came back, she went to take a bath as well. Zelda secretly snuck into Luna's room and tried on her smallclothes, which was a little too exposing. "This is kind of exposing. Who cares, if it's comfy I'll wear it," she said and went back to her and Link's tent. Once inside, she put Luna's smallclothes on and checked herself out. Link was still out foraging. Zelda brushed her hair and washed her face. She began to sing to pass the time:

_I believe your love,_

_I believe in our love_

_No matter what, I know our aim is true_

_Every step we take, our love will grow stronger_

_I wish that two hearts could be one_

_Here we are, hand in hand_

_Watching the stars in the sky_

_They're shining down on us_

_We can share everyday, in everyway_

_We hold the promise of tomorrow_

_Hold me tight, wanna feel you close_

_So don't let me go_

_I want us to be until the end of time_

_Call my name, anytime when your heart feels sorrow_

_I'll wipe the tears from your face._

Unknowingly, Link came in and caught her singing. "Isn't that our favorite song?" He asked rhetorically. "Yeah. I like to sing it to pass the time," Zelda said as she got up. "You have a beautiful voice, sweet as honey," Link complimented. Zelda blushed. "How sweet of you to say that, Link," she said. Link sat lied down next to her, pulling the covers over himself, unintentionally pulling it away from Zelda. "Whoa! Didn't mean to do that," Link said as he stared at Zelda. _She looks kind of cute and... No, don't think about that. It's inappropriate._ Link thought. "Hey, Link, can we talk for a little?" Zelda asked as she got up from her position. "Okay. What is it?" Link asked as he also got up. "Well, earlier today, I saw you stroking Luna's hair as if you were her own father," Zelda said looking down to hide her blush. "Yeah, and why did you bring that up?" Link asked. "Well... I'm starting to feel something for you that I only feel when I'm with you," Zelda said. "Zelda, where are you going with this?" Link asked. "I... I think, and this is just my thoughts, I fell in love with you," Zelda said looking down. Link blushed. He grabbed Zelda by her torso and pulled her closer. "Link?" Zelda questioned. She looked up into his handsome blue eyes. _He's so handsome, cute, sexy, and many other things that can't be described..._ Zelda thought as she looked at him. Unknowingly, she cupped his cheek moving a little closer to his lips. She quickly relised what she was doing and pulled away. "No, I can't do it! I just can't!" She exclaimed as she cried. Link turned her around, putting her body against his. He narrowed his eyes and wiped the tears from her face. "I hate it when I see you crying," Link said. "Come on. Let's sleep," Link said and wrapped her in his cape. They soon drifted off to sleep.

The next day, they entered the lower section of the temple. Gymn scouted, and reported some things. "So, Golems, eh? We need a strong weapon for that," Luna said. "I have some magic spells we can use," she continued and led them into the Kaitos Ruins.

Once they were in the first room, Luna spotted a strange mechanisim. She walked towards it. "Hey, guys, look at this," Luna said as she led them to the mechanisim. "This is what a switch looks like in this realm," Luna said and shot the mechanisim with her ring. It activated, realesing a few Golems. They killed them and proceded to the next room.

In the next room, a door was sealed with some iced water. "I can bend it as long as it's a form of water," Luna said and melted the ice. She then dropped it in a small lake that was forming up. Link smiled. "Wow, that was awesome," he said clapping. Zelda stared at him, pondering about last night's conversation. How he put her body against his and wiped the tears from her face. _Does he feel the same way about me?_ She thought to herself. Link looked at her, their eyes meeting. _Does she feel the same way about me?_ He questioned. They stood there, not moving, just staring at each other. Zelda started to sing in her mind:

_I belive your love_

_I belive in our love_

_No matter what, I know our aim is true_

_Every step we take, our love will grow stronger_

_I wish that two hearts could be one._

She continued to sing silently. Link just stared at her, a song forming in his head as well, though he regected to sing it. They snapped out of their trance and continued on with Luna.

In the next room, another switch was their, but this time high up. Luna used a water vortex to reach up and activated it. The door opened. Link, Zelda, and Luna entered it. _**Luna, do you think he's in love with me?  
"Huh? Zelda? Since when do you mindspeak?"**_

_**Luna, don't avoid my question. I asked if he loves me.**_

"_**Well, let me sense his heart..."**_

_**Well?**_

"_**He is in love with you. Are you in love with him?"**_

_**N... I mean, I'm in love with him.**_

"_**Ahh, my suspiciouns were correct."**_

_**What suspiciouns?**_

"_**Well, when we were back at the Temple of The Sun Goddess, I sensed a deep affection shared between you two. At first I thought it was just because you were friends, then started to think you two are falling in love with each other. Sleeping wrapped in Link's cape, singing a love song just as he came in, and stealing my smallclothes just to see his reaction is quite suspicious, if you ask me."**_

_**Wait, you knew I stole your smallclothes?**_

"_**Yes. I thought you looked better in them so I let you keep them."**_

_**Thank you.**_

"_**Anyway, we should be to the boss. Take up arms once we arrive at the door."**_

_**Right!**_

Luna's voice slowly faded while she picked up The Boss Key. "Now we can get to the final seal. Our journey is not over, yet," Luna said as she tossed the key. Link put it in his pocket. They left for the boss' lair.

At the door to the boss' lair, everyone took up arms. It was second-nature for them now. "Let's finally activate the set. The final seal is in here," Luna said and led them into the lair of the boss.

In the boss' lair, stone rocks were piled up. A Blastia acted as a core. The Blastia glowed and had green swirls called aer swirl around it. The aer transformed into the boss, which was a large wolf with a odd looking red glow to it.

**Boss 5: Aer Wolf Tinito**

Tinito roared ferociously. He realesed a water gun that was large. Link, Zelda, and Luna sidestepped out of the way. Link and Zelda started to charge up their duel attack. A shining moon shone down on them, hurting and stunning Tininto. Luna and Zelda did their duel attack, and it was weakened. Link went in for melee damage while Luna and Zelda cast some magic. Tinito was down to half health. "Now, it'll change it's attack pattern," Luna stated and speak of the devil, Tinito charged at them. Link did melee damage with his new item: The Water Whip. The whip cooled the glow, cooling Tinito down. Luna rushed in for some damage while Link and Zelda charged up another duel attack, stunning and hurting Tinito again. He was now defeated.

**Boss Defeated**

A seal with a pattern of rains appeared in place of the Blastia. "Poor Blastia. Being corrupted by the aer like that just sickens me," Rita said as she walked to the scene. Link picked up the seal and placed it in his pocket. "Rita, did you bring Estelle and Yuri with you?" Zelda asked. Rita nodded and led them outside the Kaitos Ruins.

Once outside, Link, Zelda, Luna and Rita saw Yuri and Estelle waiting for them. "We need to get back to the castle. Zelda needs to activate the seals in her room," Luna said as Yuri, Estelle, and Rita led them to the castle. Once at the castle, Link, Zelda, and Luna went to Zelda's room. "Let's begin the ritual," Luna said as she layed the seals in front of Zelda. "_O silver and golden goddess'..." _Her voice weakened with each word "_bring power to these seals that you created..." _Her eyes began to droop and her heart beat faster _"I wish to see these Seals of Water, Winds, and Flames glow with vibrancy as I bring power back to the land of Hyrule..."_ Her eyes were fully closed and the Triforce was glowing, _"I bewield your golden Triforce, Nayru, and ask of you and your sisters to bring power back to THE PEARL OF HEALING!" _She screamed and fainted on her bed. "Zelda! Come on, don't die! Not now!" Link screamed and went into a panic. He didn't know what to do! Zelda was about to die and he could do nothing! Nothing! He wasn't going to just let her die! "Link, calm down. We have three years to awake her. And I have some good news," Luna said, sitting down to an unconscious Zelda. "She's found her true love," she continued, stroking her hair like a mother. "Then, who is it?" Link asked, nearly jumping out of his seat. "Patience. I shall tell you tomorrow. This news is shocking, and I recommend you get some rest," Luna said and returned to her room. Instead of sleeping, Link stayed up. He sang their favorite song.

_Think of days with no hopes_

_All alone in the dark_

_I cried so many tears_

_Now I know, now I know_

_The page was turning_

_Chapter 1 in my book of love_

_But you came here to show me that dreams can come true_

_I want you to know,_

_My heart glows from your touch_

_In your arms all the pain inside washes right through,_

_Together we'll find a way_

_I belive your love_

_I believe in our love_

_No matter what, I know our aim is true_

_Every step we take, our love grows stronger_

_I wish two hearts could be one_

Link stopped, remembering something he wanted to tell her all his life. "Zelda, if you can hear me, I want you to know this. If you ever feel lost or lonely, know that I'm there for you all the time... This is the best way to say this but... I... I love you," Link said and drifted off to sleep, after he had kissed her on the lips. A few swirls of light shown around her lips as he fell asleep, awaiting the good news...

**FINALLY! I'm at chapter 14: Zelda's Awakening. Remember that kiss on her lips, it will be important later. I wish I could tell you more, but I'm tired and I really want to update. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14: Zelda's Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Tales of Vesperia. Nintendo and Namco Bandai do. I only own the storyline and my Ocs. Yay! Climax time! Yay for 300 views!**

Chapter

14

Zelda's Awakening

Link slept. He buried his head into the pillow. Zelda woke up with a yawn. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked rhetorically. Zelda then noticed a sleeping Link next to her. "Come on, wake up sleepyhead," she said. Link stirred, but didn't wake. "A heavy sleeper, eh? Well, better check on Luna then," Zelda said and went to check on Luna.

Luna was in the kitchen, baking daggarts. She heard Zelda's footsteps and turned to see her wide awake. "Ah, your awake now," she pointed out. "Why are you baking daggarts?" Zelda asked as she smelt the sweet aroma of cherry daggarts. "Were about to have some company. Bardon, Kale, and Paladin are coming to check on my progress in the care of dragons," Luna said and went to baking. Zelda sat down and began to read her books. "'As if it was magic, the awoken princess had been magically cured of her illness. She began to look for her hero, and found him in the kitchen speaking with another young man. She listened in, knowing that she couldn't barge in on a conversation without warning. "So, how about a treaty between Altea and Hyrule? It shall make trade with other countries more efficent, and our bonds may grow stronger," her hero asked. The other, a prince, spoke. "That shall be a great idea. I shall write a treaty and send an emissary to deliver it," he said and left,'" Zelda read. The daggarts were ready. "Hey, Zelda! Get your head out of those books! I have a tasty daggart for you!" Luna exclaimed. Zelda looked around and took a daggart. She took a small bite of it. "These are very good!" She exclaimed while eating the daggart. "It's a special recipie that Kale gave me. She said that o'rants and emerildians are fanatics of the recipie!" She exclaimed. Zelda smiled and stole another daggart. "Hey! That's enough for you!" Luna exclaimed. Zelda chuckled and ate the daggart. She went back to her books and continued. Kale and Bardon walked in. "Kale! Bardon! How nice to see you again! Is Regidor alright?" Luna asked while she hugged them. "Regidor is alright. Currently, he's training with Librettowit," Bardon said and hugged Luna. She smiled and hugged him back. "Oh, bookworm? He should be a good teacher for him, then!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Link came in with a yawn. "What are Kale and Bardon doing here?" He asked in a tired voice, but soon perked up when he saw Zelda awake. "Zelda! Oh, thank Faroe your okay!" He exclaimed while wrapping her in a tight hug. "Whoa, I only just woke up. Don't be so harsh," Zelda said while gently pushing Link away. "Sorry. I'm just excited to see you awake," Link said blushing. Luna looked down. _Should I tell them now? I mean, I trust them, and they just began their relationship... _She thought. _I'll tell them. I mean, if I tell them, I'll be able to get out my secret and they will know I trust them._ Luna thought. She took a deep breath. "Link, Zelda, can I borrow you for a minute?" She asked. They looked at each other, then nodded. "Follow me," Luna commanded and led them out into the forest.

Once they got to the forest, Luna led them to a stream, occasionally looking back to see if they were following. She took another deep breath.

_**Midnight, can you hear me?**_

"_**Yes, Luna. I can hear you."**_

_**Well, I'm about to tell them. Can you tell Pit as well?**_

"_**Sure!... Okay, I told him."**_

_**Good. As long as Pit knows I'm telling them, he'll be alright.**_

"_**Hehe. Yes, he can be quite mad once no one told him that the person was going to tell our secret."**_

_**Midnight, I wish Pit was here with me. And you as well. You two give me great courage.**_

"_**Luna, Pit's going to meet you by the stream. As am I."**_

_**Really!? Well, can't wait to see you once again!**_

"_**As am I. Farewell sister..." **_Midnight said as her voice faded from Luna's mind. She sighed in happiness, knowing that her sister and boyfriend are going to be there. A happy reunion... One of the most joyful of them all. A song formed into her head.

_Staying the way you are_

_Means solitude_

_I wish you were here,_

_And shook off my fears_

_Why were we there back to back?_

_Why were we there face to face?_

_I must be the light when you're in the dark!_

_If I lose you somewhere,_

_And I'm still hanging in there,_

_I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side._

"Luna!" A deep voice called. Luna snapped out of her trance to see Pit and Midnight standing right there in front of her. She hugged Midnight and gave Pit a kiss. He melted into it and pulled her closer. Her heart beat faster. She was nervous, but took a deep breath and snuggled close to Pit. "Are you ready?" Midnight asked. Luna nodded. "Link, Zelda. I don't want to tell you this, but I have too. Me and Midnight are your future daughters."

**Le gasp! Yeah, you already knew it if you read chapter 12. Just wait and see their reactions! Anyway, were meeting Darian in the next chapter! Well, it seems Luna's going to be pissed at me for making her and Darian meet before the final boss. See ya!**


	16. Chapter 15: Luna's Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and Ocs.**

Chapter

15

Luna's Confession

"What!?" Link and Zelda exclaimed at the same time. Luna looked down. She took another deep breath. "I'm your future daughter. Pit's Captain Leo's future son," Luna explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she continued. "Mother, Father," Midight spoke as she looked down. Pit went to comfort Luna while Midnight walked over to Link and Zelda. "Mother, are you mad?" She asked. Zelda shook her head and smilied. "No, I'm not mad. Just a little surprised, Midnight," she said. Link walked over to Luna. "Luna," he started. Luna looked up to see her father looking at her with kindness. "I'm not mad at you. Don't worry," he said with a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Hehehe... What a sweet time," a male voice said. Luna tensed up and grabbed her sword. "Darian! Show your self!" She exclaimed with a fierce look in her eyes. A handsome Gerudo man walked out from the shadows. "Bastard! How dare you barge in on our conversation like this!" Midnight exclaimed. "Oh, I just came to say hellow, is their anything wrong with that?" Darian asked rhetorically. Luna stepped up. "You little bastard! I wish you were dead already!" She exclaimed. Darian started to cast a magic spell, pointing it at Pit. "If you care about him, you'll step down," he threatened. Luna moved back. Darian purposely released the spell, fataly wounding Pit. "You bastard!" Midnight called. "Sorry, but I must take my leave," Darian said and warped away. "Get back here!" Link exclaimed as he chased after Darian. Luna ran over to a dying Pit.

Pit was lying on the ground, dying. "Pit! PIT!" Luna called. "Don't... Worry... Luna... Just find Marth... Can you also sing to me before... You go?" Pit asked weakly. Luna was shocked, but did as Pit asked.

_Think of days with no hopes_

_So all alone in the dark_

_I cried so many tears_

_Now I know, now I know_

_The page was turning_

_Chapter 1 in my book of love._

_But you came here to show that dreams can come true_

_I want you to know_

_My heart glows from your touch._

_In your arms all the pain inside_

_Washes right through_

_Together we'll find a way_

_I believe your love,_

_I believe in our love_

_No matter what, I know our aim is true_

_Every step we take_

_Our love will grow stronger_

_I wish that two hearts could be one_

_Seasons are changing_

_Snows coming down now_

_Melting from traces of our love_

_Never be alone,_

_Forever more_

_I believe your love_

_I believe in our love_

_No matter what I know our aim is true_

_Every step we take our love will grow stronge_

_I wish that two hearts could be one._

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be right by your side_

_I promise to cherish eternally_

_Your the only one to get me through this life_

_I wish that our hearts could be one_

_I wish that our hearts could be one..._

Pit melted into Luna's voice. "So sweet... So comforting... I wish I can hear it once more... Goodbye... My love," Pit said as he layed there, dying. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Luna closed them. She found some Rue and Katniss flowers. Luna brang the bouquet to Pit and sprinkled them after giving him a goodbye kiss. A tear streaked her blood-ridden face. She began to cry and flew into Zelda's arms. "Shh, don't worry. He's in a better place now. I bet he's going to miss you in heaven," Zelda said as she stroked Luna's now black hair. "Link, do you remember what I said about my hair?" Zelda asked. "Yes. Your hair changes colors depending on your mood," Link responded. "Black is sorrow," she said. Luna's hair then changed back into her normal brown color. Luna went to his corpse, plucked a few of his feathers, and fashioned them into her hair. "This will help me remember of you, my love," Luna said. She returned to Link and Zelda.

Link and Zelda were holding each other in a couple manner, looking into the other's eyes. They closed their eyes and kissed. Luna saw them kiss and smiled. "My, my... Look at those sparks fly!" She exclaimed. Link and Zelda broke away from each other's lips and looked straight at Luna. "Despite you being my mother and father in the future, you're only starting your relationship now," Luna said shrugging and shaking her head. "Anyways, were heading to Altea. Pit told me to find Prince Marth for some reason," Luna continued and headed back to the castle. "Mother, Father, are you coming?" She asked as she headed back. Link and Zelda snapped out of their trance and went with Luna, hand in hand.

Back at the castle, Estelle and Yuri were chatting with Rita. Luna came in with a half -sorrow-half-happy look on her face. "I'm going to get something to drink," she said and went to her room. She looked in the mirror, then at the bottle of whiskey she had in an aluminum container. She drank some of the whiskey and changed. Luna went to bed early. A few minutes after she went to bed, Link came to check on her, but saw her sleeping. He smiled, kissed her on the head in a fatherly manner, and left.

In his and Zelda's room, he changed into his smallclothes and got into bed, waiting for Zelda. After a few minutes, Zelda came out and got into bed with him. "So, how's Luna?" She asked. "I can sense she's not well. If she doesn't find someone else soon, she's going to die of heartbreak," Link said looking down. His ears twitched a bit, indicating he heard something. It was a scream. Luna's scream. "Luna, she's having nightmares," Link said lying down. Zelda lied down as well. She sighed and went to sleep, cuddling Link. He smiled and went to sleep as well. _Now were heading to Altea, one of the second-most prosperus countries..._

**So, next is Altea. After Altea, were getting The Master Sword baby! Marth shall make an appearance as a main character, so I'm changing the summary. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 16: Altea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

16

Altea

The three reached Altea in a few days. Luna still looked saddened about what had happened. _I'd rather be dead than having to live without someone to love..._ She thought. A young bluenette walked out to see a saddened Link, Zelda, and Luna. Luna started to cry and flew into the bluenette's arms. "Oh, Marth! Pit's dead!" Luna exclaimed as she wept into Marth's chest. "It's true. Darian came and killed him," Link said solemnly. "I'm going to kill that bastard as soon as I'm strong enough to!" Marth exclaimed. Luna still wept. Marth looked down at his crying princess. "Shh, don't cry," he said, trying to comfort her. She calmed down, but still wept tears. "Luna, I will miss him too. Just try to be strong," Marth said in comforting tone of voice. Luna finally stopped her tears to notice a scar on his chest. "Oh my, Marth your hurt!" She gasped. "Let me heal you," she continued. Luna closed her eyes, feeling Marth's scar. "O great and wise goddess, please grant me the power to heal this poor soul's wounds," she chanted. A glowing green light swirled around her hand as she concentrated her power. Marth and her parents watched in amazement as, if by magic, his scar healed and was replaced by new skin. She fainted. "Don't worry, she's just unconscious. She'll wake up sooner or later," Marth said, as if he could read their minds. They relaxed. Marth carried Luna to his room like a child's ragdoll.

In Marth's room, he set Luna down on his bed and left to make something. After seven hours, Luna woke up. Marth was on a stool, looking at her confused face. "Ah, you're awake," he said as Luna sat up. She looked down at a tray with cherry daggarts, some cake, and a Cherry Blossom branch in a pot. "You made these?" Luna asked as she took a daggart and ate it. "Yeah. I was thinking you might be hungry after you woke up," Marth said with a light blush on his face. "How sweet of you to think about me," Luna said as she ate another daggart. "They're delicious by the way!" She exclaimed and ate the last daggart. She began to eat the cake, which tasted like strawberries. Marth sat next to her and watched her eat. He was tempted to take her hand, but didn't. Luna looked at Marth. He was lost in thought. _Now that I think about it, he looks kind of cute..._ She thought. Link and Zelda walked in. "Hey, Luna, are you okay?" Link asked, though smilied at Luna staring at Marth with longing. "Marth, I think you have a little admirer," Zelda said with a hint of mischeif in her voice. Marth turned around, having his and Luna's face touch. They both blushed heavily. Zelda and Link chuckled at how cute they looked together. Luna and Marth's eyes went wide with suprise. They quickly jerked their heads back, blushing. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Marth said as he felt his cheeks. A lot of heat had risen to them. Luna did the same. "What are you doing here anyway?" Marth asked when the blush had retreated from his face. "Just came to check on you," Link said. "Can you please leave? Were fine," Marth said and grabbed Luna's hip. She blushed, but soon relaxed. "Okay..." Zelda said and left with Link. Luna looked outside. The full moon was out. Resting her head in Marth's lap, she fell asleep to his singing. He smiled and fell asleep as well, resting his head onto the soft bed a prince had, but loved to feel Luna's head in his lap. _Odd. This feeling is so... Natural..._ He thought as he slowly fell asleep.

The next day, Marth and Luna woke to see each other smiling. They laughed a bit and went to spar in the courtyard. Marth looked down all the way there. "Marth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Luna."

"No, there's something wrong. What is it?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I've been thinking about finding The Master Sword around this time. If we can obtain it, then Link's duel attacks will grow stronger, you can cast more complex magic, Zelda can grow stronger as well, and since Falchion reacts to holy swords, I can sense evil more!"

"What a great idea! Do you know where The Chamber of The Master Sword is?"

"I do! It's right here in Altea!"

"Let's go, than!" Luna exclaimed. Marth sighed in longing. _Oh, how I love to see you happy, Luna. I want to see that beautiful face forever..._ He thought. Link and Zelda woke to see Luna and Marth laughing together. Link, seeing this, decided to steal a small kiss from Zelda. Once he did, Zelda was surprised, but quickly returned it. Luna and Marth went to spar.

At the sparring grounds, Luna and Marth used practice blades made of wood. They began their sparring match. After Marth had let his guard down, Luna kicked him in the abdomen and put the wooden sword to his neck. "Beat you again," she bluntly said. Marth sighed and got up. "Let me go get my towel," he said and went to get a towel. Luna sat on a bench near her stuff. A few minutes later, Marth came with his towel around his neck... Topless. Luna blushed as she tensed up. Marth narrowed his eyes a seductive way. "Hey, Luna," he finally said and sat down next to Luna. "M-Marth? Why are you topless?" She asked, staring at his nicely formed body. Marth smiled. "It really helps when I need to cool off after a nice training session," Marth said. _He looks sexy topless..._ Luna thought as she stared at Marth's topless state. He put his cape and armor on, purposely forgetting his tunic. Midnight then entered Luna's mind.

"_**Luna? Why are you staring at Marth?"**_

_**Oh! Uh, no reason!**_

"_**You think he's sexy, don't you?"**_

_**Hell no!**_

"_**Anyway, another Minor Dragons about to hatch soon. Come to The Garden of Dragons ASAP."**_

_**Right! **_Luna said. Midnight's voice faded away. She dragged Marth to a tree marked with a moon sign, played the Moonlit Sonata, and left with Marth.

A few hours later, Link and Zelda came to check on Marth and Luna, but found a note saying that they were at the Garden of Dragons. "We should go. I hope they don't do anything... Naughty there," Zelda said. Link nodded and left for The Garden of Dragons.

**Yay! Another one done! So, back to the Garden of Dragons! It has been a long time since we've been there! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 17: Shine

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs. Yay for 400 views!**

Chapter

17

Shine

Link and Zelda arrived just as Marth and Luna were settling back down. "So, what do you want to do before Shine hatches?" Luna asked as she put away some things. Marth pondered this. "How about a date together?" He asked with a seductive smirk and a low tone of voice. Luna blushed at the young prince's advance. _Is he really that desperate for _that_ of all things?_ Luna questioned herself. "We have a Hot Spring near the Healing Spring. Do you want to go there?" Luna asked. Marth nodded and went to change. Luna did the same. They went to the Hot Spring.

At the Hot Spring, Luna changed into just a towel and got in, testing the water first. The Hot Spring had Cherry Blossom trees surrounding it, for privacy matters, an outcove to change, and a place to hang your clothes. There was only one, so male and female bathers had to share it. Marth arrived soon after, changed into his towel, and saw Luna relaxing in the Hot Spring. A small tent appeared in his towel, but receded just before Luna noticed. "Hey, Marth. Why aren't you coming in? The water feels nice here!" Luna exclaimed, unintentionally showing her bare chest. Marth blushed, but soon joined her in the Hot Spring. He sinked into the waters. Luna's hair was glistening wet and her skin was a sun-kissed. "So, what do you plan on doing after this adventure?" He asked. Luna looked down. "I think I should travel a bit. It'd be a nice way to find how peaceful this world shall be without Darian," Luna said. "How about you?" She asked. "I really don't know what I'm going to be doing after this. Maybe travel, or maybe find a queen for me," he said, looking up into the sky. "Well, we should go back. I'll make some food and we can finally see my new Minor Dragon hatch!" Luna exclaimed. At the metion of the word 'hatch', Pat, Gymn, Felia, and Metta came out. Ardeo as well. "Ardeo! What took you so long to come out?" Luna said as she put her towel back on and left to change. Marth did the same and met her in the hatching area.

In the hatching area, an egg was cracking. Link and Zelda were watching it when Marth and Luna came in. "So, status?" Luna asked. "She's just about to come out," Zelda said in a baby-like tone. A young head popped out, then a tail, wings, and finally the claws and body. "What should we name her?" Link asked. "Well, she's a light dragon, so let's name her Shine," Luna said while cuddling Shine. She flipped in happiness. The other dragons trilled. Ardeo flew to greet her. Shine grumbled in her throught, as if laughing at how cute he was. She did the same thing that the other dragons did: roll in Luna's palm to stir up her blood. She smiled and put her inside her Moonbeam Cape. "Shine, you're going to like it here! It's nice and cozy for you!" Luna exclaimed as the other Minor Dragons flew into their pocket-dens. "Well, let's relax for a bit before we go and find The Master Sword!" Luna exclaimed and went to her and Marth's bed. Link and Zelda did the same.

In her and Marth's room, Luna was changing into her normal outfit. Marth came in. "Oh, hey Marth," Luna greeted as she put on the top part of her smallclothes. She then put on the bottom part. "You should change. Your armor and clothes are right over there," Luna said and pointed to a blue and red cape, sky blue chestplate, and a blue tunic with a golden trim. Marth blushed. _Change in the same room as Luna!? Now that's embarrassing, if you ask me._ He thought, but he did it anyways. Luna felt a tingling sensation in her waist as she watched him change. _Weird... Why am I turned on by him?_ She asked herself, but shook out of her head. They went down to eat.

After dinner, which was a stew with carrots and beef inside, Luna and Marth went to the balcony together. The stars were bright and beautiful. "Hey, Marth," Luna began. Marth turned to face her. "What did you mean by 'finding yourself a queen'?" She asked. "Well, I want to continue my royal bloodline. If I am to that, I need to produce an heir," Marth said as he rested his hands on her arms. "I also want someone to love, care for when they're hurt, and be together with," he continued, slowly moving his hands to her hips. "Marth?" Luna asked once she felt his hands on her hips. She found his lips moving closer to her's and decided to close her eyes. They moved closer, until a familiar voice stopped the close kiss. "M-Midnight! What are you doing here?" Luna asked with a sheepish look on her face. "Mother and Father wanted me to check on you, to make sure you aren't doing anything... Naughty," Midnight spoke in a low tone of voice. "Well, we were just going to head to bed! Weren't we, Marth?" Luna asked.

_**Just play along...**_

"_**Fine."**_

"Yeah, we were going to bed!" Marth exclaimed. "Okay, then," Midnight said with suspicion in her voice. Midnight left. "Anyway, I'm tired. Let's sleep."

**Yay! I'm done with another chapter! Anyway, next chapter is relaxation, then after that is The Master Sword! See ya!**


	19. Chapter 18: Stragedy and Relaxation

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

18

Stragedy and Relaxation

Luna woke up. She remembered of the dream she had last night, and blushed. It was a pleasant dream. Her and Marth were standing in a field of flowers, watching the dragons do dances that were eye candy. She began to sing:

_Reaching out for no man's land_

_To take a breath and take a chance_

_I'd walk a thousand nights_

_To change the world_

Marth stopped her recital. He looked down. "Luna, may I ask you something?" He asked. Luna looked at him and nodded. "Well, we've been dating for quite a while and... I was thinking... If you would like to marry me?" Marth asked, with his usuall charm. She blushed heavily, and her face was filled with shock. "Um," she managed to get out. "Think about it. We could start a family, live together in my castle, even have ties with our country!" He exclaimed. Luna pondered. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, sharing a kiss with Marth. Luna had woken up after that. Now, she looked at Marth in his sleeping state. A few minutes later, he woke up. "Good morning, Marth," she greeted with her hand on his chest. "Well, get changed and we'll head to the hatching grounds. I want to show you something," Luna said once he had woken up enough and changed into her Dragon Keeper's Garments. Marth changed into his normal outfit and met Luna in front of the Hatching Grounds.

In the Hatching Grounds, Luna guided Marth to a single Minor Dragon Egg. "Soon, this little one shall hatch. I'm sensing it's a dragon that... Matchmakes. A red one," Luna said as she rubbed the small egg. "Do you want to feel it?" She asked, offering the small and frail egg to Marth. He gently took it from her hands and felt it. "The egg feels very warm," he complimented. "That's the baby dragon thrumming. He seems to have bonded with you," Luna said. "To think, I'll have my own dragon," Marth said, affectionatley rubbing the egg on his cheek gently. Luna sighed and took a small velvet pouch off her. "Here. This'll keep the egg quickened until he or she hatches," Luna said offering the pouch to Marth. He took it and fastened it to his neck. Marth then put the tiny egg inside the pouch. "What do you want to name him?" Luna asked. Marth pondered this. "Chrom. I want to name him Chrom," Marth finally said. "And if he's a she?" Luna interoggated. "Lucina. Or Lucy for short," Marth said. Luna chuckled. "You still remember Chrom and his daughter Lucina," she pointed out. "Yeah. How could I forget the two who had saved us from Darian," Marth said. Luna smiled and led him to the Twilight Sanctuary.

In the Twilight Sanctuary, Luna showed Marth to a simple nest. "This nest is that of a Manakete. The ceremony depends on what form the Manakete takes when in labor. A nest for dragon, and a birth for human," Luna explained. "One of my friends, a young Manakete named Nah, built this nest. Now, I care for her Manakete daughter, Princess Twilight," she continued. "Now, she has taken to the skies as a Dragon Knight, just like her mother," Luna said, looking down. "You want a family, don't you?" Marth asked. Luna nodded. "If we ever make it out of this mess, I'll promise you I'll help start and raise a family," Marth said. Luna smiled, shed a tear, and flew into Marth's arms. "Oh, thank you! I promise that we're going to be great parents!" She exclaimed, crying tears of joy. They went back to the house.

Link and Zelda were up. Midnight had cooked a breakfast of daggarts, Cuccoo Eggs, and some exotic fruits. Luna and Marth were just in time for breakfast, and unknowingly Marth had grabbed Luna's hip. "Hey, Marth, what's that velvet pouch around your neck?" Zelda asked. "That's what Kale gave us when a baby Minor Dragon is quickened. It'll keep it quickened during the devolopment, Mother," Midnight said. Zelda nodded. "Father, I must speak to you and Marth alone," Luna bluntly said and guided Link and Marth to her and Marth's room.

In Marth and Luna's room, Link sat on the bed while Marth and Luna sat with their hands intertwined on the chairs. "Well, we need to do some planning. I suggest we find the Songs of Hope. They'll help with quick travel for our party and we need to find the 11 remaining Spirit Necklaces," Marth said. "Okay. So, what are we doing before that?" Link asked. "Finding The Master Sword," Luna bluntly said. Link nodded. "The first Spirit Necklace we need to find is Blastia Power. It's in Tol Ilbyccia," Marth said. Link nodded again. "After that, is the Elemental Balance, and I don't know what we should do," Luna said. Link sighed. "Father, what's wrong?" Luna asked, sitting next to Link. "It's your mother. I just... I just can't get her out of my head! Especially after that kiss we shared!" Link exclaimed. Luna sighed. "Well, I guess you're in love with her," she bluntly said. Link said nothing. Marth and Luna looked out their window at the bright crescent moon. "It's getting late. I suggest you return to your room and sleep," Luna said and crawled into her and Marth's bed. Marth did the same and held Luna. Link left to join Zelda in their bed. Marth cuddled her in his arms and fell asleep. Luna fell asleep in his arms. This day was the most perfect they had spent, and it was together...

**I put in more fluff! Actually, in my mind, this chapter was originally based around Link and Zelda, but I changed it to Marth and Luna instead. It was quite a fluffy chapter! That family thing, well, I have plans for that. It involves the post storyline along with the pre storyline of this one. This is the main storyline. Once I'm fininished, I'll work on the pre and post. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 19: Chamber of The Master Sword

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

19

The Chamber of The Master Sword

The next day, Marth led the them to The Chamber of The Master Sword. "This is the Chamber of The Master Sword. We Alteans guarded the door for years," Marth explained. He put his hand on the door and used some kind of magic to open it. A dragon sign appeared and opened the door. "Come. This magic shall not last very long," Luna said and entered with Link, Zelda, and Marth.

In the first room, a dragon statue with kanji written on it began the dungeon. "'Dragons of a small size shall lead the way along with the Prince of Light,'" Zelda read. Just then, Ardeo and Shine came out. Their skin glowed with a luminescens of the moon. "Shine? Ardeo?" Luna asked. They trilled in their throats. "Well, I guess you're going to light the way for us! Go on ahead, but stay close to us," Luna said with a smile. Marth just sighed and smiled. They continued into the main room. In the main room, a dragon statue bearing the Mark of Naga was sealed with a lock. "That's were we're going once we found the key," Link said, pointing to the dragon statue. The only door that was open and accessible was the one on the right. They entered that one.

"Great, a puzzle," Luna complained once they had entered the room. The puzzle was a light puzzle. There was no light, but a dragon that was asleep. "Wait, if I can just use a Cherry Bomb up there," Zelda said as she got out her brush. Time stopped, and she painted a circle with a line coming out the top. A bomb appeared when time continued. The opening blew up, letting light in. "Now what do we do?" Luna asked. When Marth stepped into the light, Falchion reflected the glow of the light. "Marth, your sword," Link pointed out. Marth looked at his sword. "It's... It's glowing," he said. "Pull it out. I'll pull The Master Sword out as well," Luna said and pulled out The Master Sword at the same time as Marth pulled out Falchion. They aimed the glow at the sleeping dragon and it woke. The eyes shined like silver stars while it's wings had a holy look to them. The door opened, and the four heroes pressed on.

In the next room, another dragon statue was awake, but had a missing eye. "The only way to enter the next room is to find the dragon's eye. Start searching," Luna commanded and began to look around. The other three did as well until Marth found something near some pots. "Guys, I think I found something," Marth said as he broke the pots. It was a chest. The supposedly-still statue broke, and formed a dragon made of jewls. "How did that happen!?" Luna exclaimed as she turned around to find the dragon face-to-face with her. Marth sliced it away with Falchion. It bellowed in pain. Link and Zelda did their duel attack, stunning the dragon. Luna and Marth followed up with a severe blow to the head. The dragon spread it's wings, beat them once, and finally turned back to stone. Link opened the chest, pulling out a bow and set of arrows. "Sweet! A bow! I'm going to put it to use once we find another monster!" Link exclaimed as he held it up to the sky. It shone with a brilliant light that looked like Shine's. "Well, let's go on," Luna said and led the others into the next room.

The next room was filled with Dark Dragonas. Literally. Link tested out his new bow by shooting down the Dragonas. "Sucess!" Luna exclaimed and took out Gymn. He healed Link's scars and flew back into Luna's cape. "There you go, Father! All healed up!" Luna exclaimed, hugging Link. He smiled and they pressed on through this temple of light.

The next room, which was the inacessible door to the main room, was now fixed when the Dragon Statue was... Well, turned back into a statue. They crossed the newly-formed bridge and inserted the key into the slot. The Mark of Naga shone, and the lock fell off. "Well, time to face the boss. Are you ready?" Luna asked. All of them nodded. "Well then, let's enter," Luna said and entered the statue with the other three.

The Boss Room was quite elegant. It had a dragon statue in the back, along with The Master Sword. A small sprite appeared from it. She had blue and purple skin and clothes, each covering half of her body. Her clothes flowed from her arms, covering them. "My name is Fi. I am the Spirit of The Master Sword. Fight me and prove your worth to bewield it," Fi said and a whip appeared in her hand. Marth, Zelda, and Luna rushed forward, but were stopped by Link. "This is my fight," he bluntly said. Luna nodded and signaled the others to cede. Link stepped.

**Boss 6: Spirit of The Master Sword, Fi**

Fi started the fight by attacking Link with her whip. He dodged, and ran up to attack at a closer range, but some force was stopping him. A barrier. "Cheater! You have a barrier up!" Link exclaimed. "I didn't say this fight was going to be easy," Fi said in a robotic manner. _So, if I can't attack her directly, then... I should attack her from a distance with my arrows! _Link internally exclaimed. He used his lean and slight figure to jump up onto one of the platforms and shoot an arrow down at Fi. She was hit, and the Moon Arrows took effect. A shining moon appeared and took down the barrier. _Now I can attack her directly!_ He continued with his thoughts. Luna entered his mind.

"_**You've grown quite clever. Has Zelda been rubbing off on you?"**_

_**No. I just learned it on my own. I'm smart enough to figure out puzzles, but lack common sense.**_

"_**Oh. Like father, like daughter, I guess."**_

_**You don't have common sense either?**_

"_**None whatsoever. Anyway, keep fighting," **_Luna said and exited Link's mind. He kept up the stragedy until Fi was beat.

**Boss Deafeted**

Link panted. Fi had returned to The Master Sword. "Link, draw The Master Sword. It is now yours," Luna said as she buried her head into Marth's chest. He smiled and smelt her hair. Link drew The Master Sword. It now glowed with a pure white light. "Master Link," Fi spoke through the sword. A scrap of paper had appeared in the place of a statue. "A Song of Hope," Marth said as he watched Zelda pick it up. "'The Song of Dragon's Light,'" she read. Luna sung 8 simple tones. "That was said song," Luna said. She opened up the portal and went outside, where trouble was brewing...

**Wow. Long chapter. Anyways, FINALLY another area boss. This is for Blastia Power and Luna and Marth's SA. See ya!**


	21. Chapter 20: Grima's Servant

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

20

Grima's Servant

In the front of The Chamber of The Master Sword, Link, Zelda, Luna, and Marth saw dark purple-and-black clouds in the distance. "Uh-oh," Marth said as he backed away. "What is it, Marth?" Luna asked. "Grima," Marth said in horror. "I bet she has Blastia Power! We need to deafet him!" Luna exclaimed and rushed off. Marth reached after her, but lowered his hand once she had gone out of sight. "Link, we need to chase after her," Marth said bluntly. "Why?" Link asked him. "She's going to get herself into to much trouble and have a severe injury," Marth said. "She bites off more than she can chew," Zelda confirmed. Marth nodded, and they ran after her.

Link, Zelda, and Marth caught up with Luna on a mountain. She was trapped in a veil of darkness. Grima was there, in his human form called Robin. "Hehehe, finally, a more stronger vessel for my being. This skin is taking a while to adjust to my body," he chuckled. Grima than noticed Link, Zelda, and Marth standing right there. "Oh, great. Here comes the party crashers. No matter, Luna, can you deal with these pests for me?" Grima asked. He released Luna, but now she had purple eyes and a demonic look to her. "Yes, Lord Grima," she said as she drew her sword. Marth did the same, drawing Falchion. _Whatever it takes, I'll get you out of your trance... _He thought. "Snap out of it, Luna!" He cried. The fight ensued.

**Boss 7: Grima's Servant, Luna**

Luna did jumps, backflips, and stabs to throw Marth off balance. Luckily, he wasn't flinched at Luna. He just followed her movements. One time, Luna scored a hit on him with her Back Slice technique. She cast Galestorm when Marth was recovering, blowing him away. "Master, I suggest you join the fight," Fi suggested. "Fi, this is Marth's fight. It would be rude to interfere," Link answered. "Marth! Get out of here! Run!" Luna yelled once she came back to her senses, but that was quickly interrupted by Grima, who took control of her once again. "This girl is too resistent. I suppose I should be rid of her once I find a new suitor," Grima said. Marth tensed up and charged at him. _**Marth!**_

"_**Luna! What's wrong!?"**_

_**I can't resist him much longer! Hit me in the nape of my neck!**_

"_**Why!?"**_

_**It's his weak point!**_

"_**Right!"**_

Luna's voice exited Marth's mind. He tried to hit him in the nape of his neck multiple times, but suffered many wounds. His face, now blood-streaked, finally hit Grima in the nape of his neck. Grima screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He was killed, only Luna in her purity was left.

**Boss Deafeted**

Marth dropped his blade and rushed to Luna. "Luna! Luna, are you okay!?" Marth exclaimed, shaking Luna's unconscious body. She groaned and sat up. "I-I'm fine, Mother, Father, Marth," she said weakly, but fainted into Marth's arms. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as Luna fainted into his arms. Marth smiled and sat down on the field. "You two go on ahead. We'll catch up with you," he said and put Luna next to him. Link and Zelda nodded and went back to the castle. Right before they left, they picked up the scrap of paper and Blastia Power.

A few hours later, Luna woke up. Marth noticed this and hugged her in a copule's manner. Luna blushed and buried her head in his chest. "Are you okay?" Luna asked. Marth decided to be truthful and showed her his scars. Luna burst into tears. "Oh, Marth! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed once she saw his scars. "It's not much to worry- Luna?" Marth questioned. Luna was taking off the top of his tunic. Once she did, Gymn came out. "Lay down," she commanded. Marth did and Luna put Gymn on his chest. Luna lay down as well. She began to stroke Gymn. A special healing energy coarsed throughout their bodies. _**Doesn't this feel nice?**_

"_**Yes, very."**_

_**It's Gymn's special talent. He heals others.**_

"_**So, he's basically a portable doctor?"**_

_**Hehehe, if you put it that way, yes.**_

Marth felt rejuvinated after that. All his scars were gone and his face rid itself of the blood. "Thank you, Luna. I feel better now that my scars are gone," Marth said and gave Luna a peck on the cheek. She blushed. "Let's return to the castle now. I bet Mother and Father are getting worried," Luna said and they went back to the castle, where a new member of the family is going to be introduced...

**Yay! Another chapter! And it's my 20****th****! Well, we have, like, 11 more dungeons with the Spirit Necklace in the end. The only reason why this one didn't have a Spirit Necklace at the end is because of the aqusation of The Master Sword. Plus, Darian and Ganon's castles. So, 13 dungeons! See ya!**


	22. Chapter 21: Lucina the Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

21

Lucina the Matchmaker

Back at the castle, Marth and Luna entered to find Link and Zelda in their room. "Do you want to stay in my room?" He asked. Luna nodded and they went to Marth's room.

In Marth's room, Luna took out his egg and set it on the bed. A wiggle in the egg could be seen as it cracked. "Marth, it's hatching!" Luna exclaimed. Marth immediately ran to the bed and lay down to watch it hatch. A little claw could be seen. The other Minor Dragons flew out and settled near Luna's chest. A wing could be seen, then a tail, and finally she broke out and her head and body could be seen. "A girl. Hi, Lucy," Marth said. Lucina flew around Marth and Luna's heads. "I don't know what that means," Luna said and walked out. "So, what's up? Can you mind-speak?"

_**Of course I can mind-speak, Marth!**_

"_**Whoa. That's cool."**_

_**It is? Well, Luna's about to come back. I suggest you talk to her.**_

Marth saw Luna walk through the door with a large book. She set it onto the bed. "Open to page 536. It explains Matchmaking Dragon behavior," Luna said. Marth did and found out something odd, which made him blush. "Says here that if the dragon flies over two people's heads, they're perfect for each other," Marth said. Luna blushed. "I... I don't know what to say," she managed to get out. "I don't know what to say either," Marth said. Link and Zelda came in. "Why are you two red as tomatoes?" Link asked. "Lucina just hatched," Luna said and her face got hotter. "And, she thinks were perfect for each other," Marth continued and his face got hotter. "You two are cute when you're bashful," Link said. They blushed even more. Link and Zelda chuckled. "Can you please leave Mother and Father?" Luna asked. "Fine," Link said and left with Zelda. Luna began to sing.

_Won't you take me in your heart_

_I only, I only want to be with you_

_You will always have the key to my heart_

_I only, I only want to be with you._

She sighed and stopped. "Luna, what's wrong?" Marth asked. "It's nothing, Marth," Luna said. She looked down. Her hair was now a pure sapphire. "I'm cold. Can you warm me?" Luna asked with innocent eyes. Marth nodded and pulled her close. "Hey, Luna. Can I ask you something?" Marth asked as Luna buried her head in his chest. "You can ask me anything, Marth," Luna said as she looked into his eyes. "I... You know we've been spending much time together," Marth said as his face flushed with the color of roses. "I was wondering... If you would-" Marth was cut off when he heard Midnight. She came in. "What is it, sis?" Luna asked. "Mother and Father say it's time for dinner. Are you and Marth coming?" She asked. Luna nodded. "Can you leave so we can get ready?" Marth asked, unknowingly putting his hands on Luna's abdomen. "Marth, what did you do to my sister!?"

**Uh-oh! Marth is in trouble! Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get Lucina's hatching in and some conversation between Luna and Marth. Well, next chapter shall be the incident of a misunderstanding between Marth and Midnight. See ya!**


	23. Chapter 22: A Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

22

A Misunderstanding

"I'll ask you one more time. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?" Midnight asked, her rage flowing. "Wait! It's not what you think!" Marth exclaimed in protest, still holding onto Luna. "You got her pregnant! No wonder you didn't want me in the room that night! You two just wanted some alone time to have fun with each other even though you aren't married!" Midnight exclaimed. "Talk about a friend! One who goes behind your back to make love with your sister!" She continued. Her eyes became a deep red. Marth held Luna closer to him. "That's it! Time to exterminate you!" Midnight exclaimed. "Dragon knight come to me!" She exclaimed and started to glow a pure gold. "That's it! Dragonian Princess of The Moon!" She called out and flames exited her hands as she punched Luna with so much force it knocked her down. She began to shed tears, for the pain hurt so much. "Why are you doing this to her!?" Marth exclaimed. "I want to protect my sanity. I also want to protect you from a life of hurt and sorrow!" Midnight exclaimed. Marth pulled Luna closer. Faroe finally came to help.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She exclaimed. Midnight ceased her attack and calmed down. "Do you really want to kill your own sister over some silly misunderstanding!?" She asked. "Wait, does that mean-" Midnight relized. Link and Zelda ran into their room. "I heard screams. What's going on, Luna!?" Zelda asked. "Midnight attacked me because of some silly assumption that I was pregnant with Marth's child," Luna said in a fierce tone of voice. "Is this true, Midnight?" Link asked. "Midnight, go back to sleep. I want to talk with Luna and Marth," Zelda said. Midnight nodded and went to sleep. Link and Zelda led Luna and Marth out to the garden.

In the garden, Link and Zelda ushered Luna and Marth to sit in a field of Sopherias in the flowers. "So, tell us what happened," Link commanded. "Well, me and Marth were in our room after you left. It was cold, so I looked to him for warmth. Midnight came to call us down, and Marth asked her to leave, accidentally putting his hand on my abdomen. Midnight assumed he was rubbing the unborn child in my abdomen and started to attack us. Luckily, Faroe spoke to me just before she could kill me," Luna explained looking down. "Okay. I understand it was just a misunderstanding between you two," Zelda said and left, leaving Link with the young prince and princess. "There was also one more thing Midnight did that caught my attention," Luna said. "What was it?" Link asked. "She did an Over Limit," Luna bluntly said. "An Over Limit, you say? Yuri taught me about those. You can do them once your fighting spirit goes over the limit of your abilities," Link explained. "She also did a Burst Arte," Luna continued. Link nodded and went back to his room.

Luna and Marth were alone once again. The full moon and twinkling stars shown down on them. "The stars are beautiful," Luna pointed out, lying down on the Sopheria blossoms. Marth lay on his side and watched Luna as she looked up at the stars. He then noticed something that was disturbing: she had burn marks on her back and stomach. "Luna, you're hurt!" He exclaimed. "It's fine- OW!" Luna exclaimed and winced in pain. "Let me heal you," Marth said. "Marth, what if someones watching..." Luna said blushing. "Don't worry. I'm just going to rub salve on your back and stomach. No one's going to notice," Marth reassured, narrowing his eyes. "But what if someone walks in on us! That would be so embarrasing!" Luna exclaimed, still blushing. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one sees but me. And no one shall know of this but me and you," Marth said. "Okay. I trust you," Luna said and took off the top part of her dress. Marth pulled out a salve and started to rub Luna's back with it. "Don't get any ideas," Luna bluntly said. "Don't worry. I won't do what you don't want me to do," Marth said and continued to rub the salve on her back. Luna sighed in contentment. "Your warm touch is enough to heal me," Luna said. Marth smiled. "You're the one that keeps me going. Mamoratai," he said. "What does that mean?" Luna asked. "It means that I wish to protect," Marth said. "I always forgot you were natively Japanese," Luna said. Marth chuckled. "Now, can you show me your abdomen?" Marth asked. Luna turned to lay on her back. "That looks bad. This salve will cool it and make the healing process quicker," Marth said and started to rub the salve on Luna's abdomen. "Does that feel nice?" He asked. Luna nodded. Marth reached his arms over her and continued to rub the salve. She melted into his warm touch and was soon looking up at the full moon. Marth still rubbed the salve on abdomen. "Ow," she winced and held her chest. On it was a severe burn mark. "I... I didn't know that she hit you in the chest," Marth said and slowly ran his fingers up her back. "Maybe it was from the sparks of the blows to my back that burned it," Luna clarified. "That's the only explanation," Marth said. His fingers were already at the top of her back, trying to unfasten her top. "What are you doing?" Luna asked, now comfortable with Marth's touch. "I'm going to put salve on your chest. Are you okay with that?" Marth asked. "I guess..." Luna said as she looked down at the Sopherias. "Okay. This is going to feel a bit awkward though, since I am touching your chest," Marth said and began to rub the salve on her chest. Luna tensed up, but soon relaxed. _This... This is the first time I let someone rub my chest. Especially a boy. But from Marth, there's something about him that makes me not care if he's touching my waist or my chest, it's just that I can feel him._ Luna thought as she relaxed. Her chest would tense up a bit, but soon relaxed. "There. I'm finished. You can put your top back on, Luna," Marth said. Luna got up and put her top on. "I... Thank you. That was very kind," Luna said. Marth nodded. It was almost midnight now. "I'm... Kind of... Tired," Luna said with a yawn. She fell asleep in the Sopherias. Marth smiled, lay next to her, and fell asleep as well, waiting for dawn to come and waiting for the right moment to tell her...

**What a sweet chapter! And, two in a day! Well, next chapter we'll be getting out of Altea Castle and heading to Ylisse! This is going to be for Elemental Power and the Nocturnal Dragon of Healing. See ya!**


	24. Chapter 23: Going to Ylisse

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

23

Going to Ylisse

The next morning, Link, Zelda, and Midnight searched for Luna and Marth. "Where was the last place you saw them?" Midnight asked. "Last time I saw them, they were in the Sopheria Garden out in the courtyard," Zelda said. "Let's look there then," Midnight said and led them to the Sopheria Garden.

In the Sopheria Garden, Link, Zelda, and Midnight found Luna and Marth sleeping on the Sopheria Bed. "Aw, how cute!" Zelda cooed. Luna and Marth were peacefully sleeping with each other in the arms of the other. They slowly began to wake up. "Good morning, Marth," Luna greeted when she saw Marth's face. "Good morning, Luna," Marth replied. They never said anything after that. They just stared into each other's eyes. _I can't believe how peaceful this is. Ever since we started to travel, I never had the chance to just relax and be alone with Zelda. My daughter and Marth look so happy together. The way they stare into each other's eyes, I can tell they're going to be destined for great things._ Link thought as he watched Luna and Marth. Luna snuggled into Marth's chest and smelt his cape. "Your cape smells like Cherry Blossoms," she complimented. Marth chuckled and hugged her. _I love you..._ She thought as she melted into his hug. Link and Zelda smiled. Midnight had left to tend to her feathers. She didn't want to see them doing anything romantic with each other. Luna then noticed her parents standing right behind them. They slowly turned around with sheepish looks on their faces. "Don't tell me you saw that," Luna stated. Link and Zelda stifled laughs. "What's so funny!?" Marth exclaimed. Now they laughed. "Your reactions to our presence are hilarious!" Link exclaimed. "Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Luna exclaimed. She sat up, walked over to Link and Zelda, and smacked them on the head. "What the hell was that for!?" Zelda exclaimed. "Godammit, Luna! Why'd you have to hit us!?" Link exclaimed. "Luna, you're acting like Rita when she's with Karol and Raven," Marth stated. Luna scoffed. "You two know better than to make everything seem like a joke to you! What the hell were you two thinking when you laughed at our reactions!?" Luna exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm related to you," she muttered and sighed. Luna then face-palmed. "Ow! Luna, you're hand is hard!" Link exclaimed. "For the love of Nayru, will you please take something seriously for once!" She exclaimed. "I didn't even hit you that hard!" She continued. Marth put his hand on her shoulder. "Luna, if you don't like it when they joke around, just say so," Marth said with a kind of warmness in his voice. Luna nodded and aplogized. They went back into the castle

Back in the castle, Luna and Marth began to pack up. "Why are you two packing?" Midnight asked. "We're heading to Ylisse. Can you report that to Link and Zelda?" Marth asked. Midnight nodded and rushed out. Luna hummed a simple tune as she packed. "Isn't that song the one Link taught you?" Marth asked. Luna shook her head. "Metta did," she stated. Marth nodded and continued packing. They went down as soon as they were done.

Downstairs, Link and Zelda were standing there already packed. "Ready to go?" Link asked. Marth and Luna nodded at the same time and they left.

Four Pegasi were waiting in the front of the castle. One was Midnight. "Hey, Midnight," Luna greeted. Midnight whinned in a greeting. "Hello, Drago," Marth greeted, patting a pure white Pegasus' muzzle. Drago whinned. Luna stroked Pit's feathers in her hair. She smiled. "Who are these two beauties?" Link asked, stroking a brown-and-white Pegasus. "The brown and white one is Epona, and the silver one is Twilight," Marth explained. Zelda mounted Twilight while Link mounted Epona. Luna mounted Midnight and Marth had mounted Drago. "Let's go," Luna bluntly stated and flew up with Marth. Link and Zelda looked at each other. **_Are you scared?_**

"_**A little..."**_

_**Don't worry. I've ridden a Pegasus before. Just follow my movements and you'll be fine.**_

"**_O... Okay!" _**Zelda said and watched Link fly up a bit. She did the same. Link manuvered Epona like a ringmaster with a lion, creating a path for her to follow. Zelda followed on Twilight. "Hey, this is fun!" Zelda exclaimed laughing. She began to fly and do tricks with Twilight. Link did the same, trying to keep up with her. "Zelda, slow down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Link exclaimed. Suddenly, Zelda fell off. Luna tried to catch her, but to no avail. Link had caught her instead. "You okay?" He asked with kindness in his eyes. Zelda blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Link sighed and hugged her. Twilight now flew next to Epona and the mares shared conversation. Zelda got back on Twilight and flew with the group, mainly Link. Marth and Luna shared conversations. "Hey, Marth," Luna began. Marth looked her way. "I... I was wondering... If we get out of this alive... That you could show me what the Shrine of Naga looks like?" Luna asked. Marth blushed. The Shrine of Naga is a place most beautiful. It had rare Naga Bells growing everywhere, and the Voice of Naga, Tiki, lived there. Why did Luna want to see the Shrine of Naga? Does she have something to do with Tiki or Naga? "Sure, I'll take you to see it," Marth replied. Luna smiled. "Promise me that we can share a kiss under the shrine?" Luna asked. "Promise," Marth said and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed. They had finally reached Ylisse.

**Another chapter done! Anyways, I wanted to have some Marth X OC fluff along with Link X Zelda fluff. Remember the promise, that will be completed in the Post-Storyline. Link and Zelda will also have a storyline that will take place before this. Next chapter will be touring Ylisse and finding Mount Prism, which is where Elemental Power rests. See ya!**


	25. Chapter 24: Ylisse and Mount Prism

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs**

Chapter

24

Ylisse and Mount Prism

The four landed near Ylisstol, the capitol of Ylisse. Many knights, commoners, and merchants walked around the town with no worries or the such. "Welcome to Ylisse. This is the most abundant place to stock up, eat good food, and sharpen your weapons," Luna said. "I have a friend who lives here. She's from the future as well," she continued and led them into the castle.

In the castle, the four were greeted by a young lady that looked like a feminine version of Marth. "Hey, Luna! It's so nice to see you again after all these years!" She exclaimed. "Feelings are mutual. Anyway, meet my Mother, Father, and you know Marth," Luna said. The lady bowed. "My name is Princess Lucina. I wield Falchion and have been serving in the Shepards, led by my father, King Chrom," Lucina greeted. "No wonder Luna knows you so well. You're both from the future!" Link exclaimed. Lucina and Luna chuckled. "Well, I guess you know why we are here. And it's for the same reason," Lucina said. "You're both here to protect your birth parents and save the world from a calamity that occurred in the future," Zelda answered. Lucina and Luna nodded. "Hey, Luna. I have some good news," Lucina said. "What is it now?" Luna asked with curiousity in her voice. "Well, I'm married," Lucina said with a sly smirk on her face. Luna said nothing. Lucina waited. "LUCKY!" Luna finally exclaimed. Lucina chuckled. "Well, why don't you give us a tour of Ylisse?" Link asked. Lucina nodded and left with Link, Zelda, Marth, and Luna.

On the way to The Longfort, Lucina started a conversation with Luna on her midnight-black Pegasus. "So, what's up?" Lucina asked. "What do you want now, Lucy?" Luna asked. "What's up with you and Marth?" She asked. Luna blushed. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Luna exclaimed. "You're lying. You like him, don't you?" Lucina asked mischievously. Luna blushed more. "N-no!" She protested. Lucina sighed. "It's not nice to lie, Luna," she said. "I... I KIND of like him," Luna admited. Lucina chuckled. Midnight entered Luna's mind. _**"What is it, sis?"**_

_**Nothing, Midnight.**_

"_**No, there's something wrong. What is it? Wait... Are you saying that you fell in love with Marth?"**_

**…**

"_**That silence means you did, right?"**_

_**Yes. I fell in love with him.**_

"_**OH MY GODDESS!"**_

_**What's the big deal, Midnight? It's just a small crush.**_

"_**Small crush? SMALL CRUSH? It just proves you've already gotten over Pit and moved on. Why did you just say it's a SMALL CRUSH!?"**_

_**I don't know.**_

"_**Bad answer."**_

_**Fine. Maybe it's because I'm not over Pit JUST yet. I still like him a bit.**_

"_**Okay. I'll see ya later!" **_Midnight exclaimed and exited Luna's mind. "What did Midnight say now?" Lucina asked as she rode next to Luna on her Pegasus. "She asked if I fell in love with Marth," Luna said. "I can hear, you know!" Midnight exclaimed. Luna patted her neck. "We know," she said. Marth fell back to ride next to Luna and Lucina. "So Luna, do you want to go out once we find the next Spirit Necklace?" Marth asked. Luna blushed. Lucina striked up a mind-speaking conversation.

"_**Say yes."**_

_**Why?**_

"_**Because, you won't have anything to do and you might learn something about him."**_

_**Uhhh...**_

"_**Come on! Say yes! I won't joke around with you for the rest of the day if you do."**_

_**Okay then.**_

Lucina exited Luna's mind and rode on. "Sure, I'd love too," Luna said. He lit up. _Yes! I got a REAL date with Luna now! _He exclaimed internally. They flew to the Longfort.

Once the tour was done, the five landed near Mount Prism. It was beautiful. There was flowers in bloom everywhere, a waterfall provided pure water, but something was wrong. And Luna could sense it. "Guys, there's something wrong. The water, it's impure," Luna explained. "Dammit! Elemental Power has been corrupted!" Lucina exclaimed. Luna ran into Marth's arms. "What... What is THAT!?" She exclaimed. Her breathing became heavy, and she was frozen like a deer in the headlights. Her breathing soon stopped, and she froze. What she saw was the thing that had frozen her. A dragon, the size of a castle, was right near them. "Grima! What did you do to her!?" Marth exclaimed. Grima laughed. "Finding a new host, that's what. Though you defeated me in the past, I still live on. Now, here in the future, I can finally have my own host," he said. Luna's eyes turned the color of darkness. She was still frozen. "We need to get Elemental Power! It's the only thing that can awaken her and purify her heart!" Lucina exclaimed. Everyone nodded and rushed into the Mountain of Holy Dragons.

**Creative dungeon name, huh? Well, I came up with it. I always wondered how Chrom and the others got into the Chamber of Naga. I then relised that they must've gone through a dungeon! See ya!**


	26. Chapter 25: The Mountain of Holy Dragons

**AN: We'll be seeing Link and Marth build up a relationship throughout the next chapter. At one point, Marth accidentally tells his feelings for Luna! That is really going to suprise him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

25

The Mountain of Holy Dragons

As the four entered, they could see the damage done. "Grima! That goddamn bastard!" Marth exclaimed. Link put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get worked up, Marth. We're going to rescue her, no matter what," he said with a smile. "Thank's Link. I guess I got a little too worked up about it," Marth replied. He sighed. Link looked down. "Hey, don't get all somber on me!" Lucina exclaimed. Marth smiled. "Thank's Lucy," he replied. Link smiled. They pressed on, encountering a puzzle.

At the back of the room, a dragon statue was asleep. It's wings were blocking the entrance to the next room. "Wait, let me try something," Marth said. He concentrated his energy into Falchion and released it onto the statue's head. It did nothing. "Well, that sucks," Zelda said. Lucina tsked. "Watch your mouth, princess," she said dissaprovingly. Zelda blushed. "Master Link, I suggest you help Prince Marth in the opening of the gate," Fi suggested. Link nodded and offered his sword. "Marth, cross swords with me. We can unleash a beam to awaken the statue," he said. Marth nodded and crossed swords. They concentrated their energy and let it out in one giant beam. They relaxed, watching the dragon awaken. It's eyes were now the color of emeralds with a glint of purity. They pressed on.

In the next room, Marth, Link, Lucina, and Zelda found a strange mechanisim. Falchion gleamed, and Marth rested it onto the mechanisim. "Whoa," he got out as he and his friends watched the mechanisim split apart and unlock the door to the mid-boss' room. A key appeared, and Link picked it up. There was a moon out in an alcove of the room. "It's late. We should rest here," Marth suggested. They set up camp.

Once camp was set, Zelda and Lucina went to forage for food. "Hey, Marth," Link began. Marth looked towards him in a interoggating way. "Why do you care about my daughter so much?" Link asked. Marth blushed. "Well, she's my friend! Is it wrong to care about her!?" He exclaimed. "That's not it," Link said. Marth's blush was now heavy. "I... Uh..." He managed to get out. "Come on, spit it out," Link said. "I... Kind of have a crush on her," Marth said. Link smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" He asked rhetorically. "You... Don't give a damn?" Marth asked. "Nope. That's going to be saved for when she meets you for real," Link said. "Meet me for real? Oh, I forgot I was also from the future," Marth said. They laughed. Lucina and Zelda came back. "We have some food. Let's eat," Lucina said and they ate.

After dinner, Link went to Marth's tent. "Hey, Marth," he greeted. "Hey, Link. What are you doing here?" Marth asked. Link sat down next to him. "Just came to talk," he said. "Why do you want to talk with me? Can't you talk with Zelda or Lucina?" Marth asked. "I wanted to talk to you about your crush on Luna," Link said. Marth blushed and shivered. "Why are you shivering? It isn't even cold," Link pointed out. "Sorry, I just tend to shiver when someone mentions Luna," Marth said. Link nodded. "Anyway, can you tell me why you like her?" He asked. "Well, her beauty is that of a goddess. She has a voice that is sweet as honey. She also cares about me ever since we met in the future. I... I love her," Marth explained longingly. He looked down. Link whistled a simple tune. Marth smiled. "That's my favorite song. Did Luna teach it to you?" He asked. Link shook his head. "I just thought you might like it," he said. Link went back to his tent as Marth fell asleep.

Marth had dreamed pleasently that night. He could hear his favorite song playing. Luna was there, smiling in the beauty of the moonlight. "My love..." She muttered. Marth walked closer to her and grabbed her waist. "I love you," he said and gave her a kiss. She melted and deepened it. Marth stroked her lucious hair as she moved her hands down to his lower back. She pushed him down and slipped her hands into his tunic. They broke and laughed. A flash of white cut to their wedding. "I, by the investment of the kingdom of Hyrule, now pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Marth, in a handsome white suit, pulled up Luna's white veil. Link and Zelda were next to each other, smiling. Marth and Luna closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss. They broke and smiled. "I love you!" They exclaimed at the same time. Another flash of white cut to Luna and Marth taking care of a little boy. "Isn't he handsome?" Luna asked. Marth nodded. "He kind of reminds me of you!" She exclaimed. They laughed together, but Marth woke up.

Link was waiting in the flap of his tent. "Morning, Marth. Sleep peacefully?" He asked. "Yeah," Marth managed to get out. He didn't know he was blushing. "Dreamnt about Luna, I suppose?" Link asked. Marth nodded. Link sighed. "Come on, it's time to go. Get dressed and meet us at the entrance to the next room," he said and left. Marth got dressed, packed up his stuff, and went to the entrance to the next room.

In the next room, Link heard something. His ears twitched in the direction of the sound. "Guys, something's here. And it isn't friendly," he said. Everyone took up arms. Wind stirred. Marth noticed his blade gleam. "Falchion's gleaming," he said. Falchion's gleam brigtened as the creature approached. It was a serpant. "Wind Serpant on the scene!" Lucina exclaimed. Zelda cast some magic at it. Link tried to look for a weak point and found one: the nape of it's neck. "Attack the neck! It's weak point is there!" He exclaimed. Marth nodded and got onto it's back. He stabbed Falchion into the nape of the neck. The fight was soon over. Everyone was panting. A dragon blade appeared in the place of the serpant. It's blade was silver, with a dragon pattern. It had a guard that seemed to have wings. It disappeared into some dust and imbedded itself within Falchion. It's glow brightened. "Wow. How amazing," Marth said as he held up Falchion to the sun. It gleamed a pure blue light. "It's pure now. You can do more damage," Zelda said. They pressed on.

In the next room, another dragon statue blocked the path. Link jumped up on it and examined. Zelda did the same. They found something odd. "Hey, Marth! Come over here for a sec!" Link called. Marth nodded and jumped up onto the statue. He slipped a bit. "Whoa! Careful," Link warned. Marth nodded and felt the ground for sturdy rock. "So, what's up?" He asked. A Garnet was placed on the nape of the dragon's neck. "Can you shine Falchion here?" Zelda asked. Marth nodded and shone Falchion on the Garnet. It gleamed with holy light and awakened the dragon statue. "Let's go," Marth said and slid down. Lucina and the others pressed on.

In the final room, they encountered a boy. The boy's eyes turned red as blood. His body heightened and he was now a grown man. "Welcome to my lair, Prince of Dragons," Grima said. He laughed. The fight ensued.

**Boss 8: Dark Lord Grima**

Grima chuckled. He shot a dark ball at Marth, who dodged. Link went in with an attack and hit. Grima was hurt. "How do you like that!?" Link boasted. Grima's anger grew. Falchion gleamed. Light was shining through the window. _If I can just gleam some light on Grima then we maybe able to defeat him!_ Marth exclaimed. He held up Falchion's blade, pointing it at Grima. He cried in pain and went after him. Link blocked it and mind-spoke to Marth.

"_**How are you holding up there, Marth?"**_

_**Fine, thank you very much.**_

"_**Hey, if you ever need help, you can call me. I got your back."**_

_**Thank's Link. Really appreciate the help.**_

"_**Welcome. Happy to be of service!"**_ Link said. Marth delivered the final blow on Grima and the fight was over.

**Boss Defeated**

Once Grima's corpse faded away, everyone relaxed. Elemental Power rested itself into Marth's hands. He put it away and they went outside.

Outside, Luna was still frozen. "Marth, put the necklace on her. It'll reverse the spell," Lucina commanded. Marth nodded and put Elemental Power onto Luna. Her eyes went back to their original color, but she didn't move. "Luna?" Marth asked. She didn't answer. He began to cry. "Luna, don't leave me!" He exclaimed, hugging Luna's frozen body. His warmth brought health to her body and she awakened. Luna blushed, relizing who was with her. "Marth, you can let me go now," she said smiling. "I... I'm going to be back at the castle if you need me," she said and flew back. The others nodded to each other and flew back to the caslte.

**Finally done with another chapter! Sorry I've been a little lagging in my chapters, school's being a pain in the ass. Anyway, next chapter we're getting two new recruits! One of them is going to be a friend, the other a stranger. Anyways, I shall see you later! Shadow Wolf, out!**


	27. Chapter 26: Roy and Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

26

Roy and the Princess of the Night

When the four got back, Luna was already in the castle. "I... I'm going to go find Luna," Marth said and rushed into the castle. Link and Zelda nodded at each other and went into the castle. Lucina just rushed in with them.

In Marth and Luna's room, Luna was showering. _Gods, why did I feel so awkward in his arms!? It felt so right, but wrong at the same time. Marth has never made me feel this way! We were always friends, never actually being attracted to each other! _Luna thought. She just sighed and got out of the shower. "Luna! Where are you!?" A voice called._ Great. Now he's here. I just hope he doesn't come in here._ She thought. Marth knocked on the door. "Luna, are you in there?" He asked. "Yeah! Can you just-" she was cut off when Marth opened the door. "KYAAA!" Luna exclaimed, trying to get her towel. "Oh... Uh... I'm sorry!" Marth exclaimed. Luna pouted. "Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot... GET OUT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Marth blushed and ran out, face-palming. "I didn't see anything," he said and repeated this until Luna came out in her robes. "Okay, now what the hell did you want?" She asked. "I... Just wanted to come talk to you," Marth said blushing. Luna sighed. "You know what, I'm going to leave. Just make sure not to walk in on me again," Luna said and walked out. Marth sighed and lay on his bed.

Link and Zelda walked out of their room. They saw Luna walk out of her room. "Luna? What's wrong?... And why are you blushing?" Zelda asked. "Mother, Marth walked in on me bathing. I left though," Luna said. She scoffed. "Luna, I'm sure it was just an acident. There's no need to get upset about it," Link said. "Thank's, Father. I'm going to be in the Garden if you need me. Can you tell Marth that when he comes out, Mother?" Luna asked. Zelda nodded and went into Marth's room. Luna went to the garden.

In the garden, Luna lay in some Sopherias, stroking the petal of one. She sighed and relaxed in the garden. Luna slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, Midnight and a young redhead was looking over her. "Sis, are you awake?" Midnight asked. "Bwahh!" She exclaimed and sat up. "She's awake, Midnight," the redhead said. "Who... Who are you?" Luna asked. "Luna, this is Roy. He's the brother to Marth," Midnight introduced. "You're Marth's brother?" Luna asked. Roy nodded. Midnight held out her hand. "Come on. Marth wants to see you," she said. Luna took her hand and sat up. They went into Marth's room.

In Marth's room, Link and Zelda were talking with Marth. "So, you want to have your brother and my daughter travel with us?" Zelda asked. Marth nodded. "Big Brother!" Roy exclaimed and hugged Marth. Luina pulled Midnight closer. They smiled and laughed. "So, Roy and Midnight are going to be traveling with us!" Link exclaimed. Luna smiled and hugged Midnight. "Sis! Not in front of Roy," Midnight whispered. "Can we speak in private?" Luna asked. Link and Zelda nodded. Luna and Midnight went outside.

Outside, Luna and Midnight relaxed near an apple tree. "Do you have a crush on Roy?" Luna asked with a devilous smirk on her face. "No! Why would you think that?" Midnight asked blushing. "You do. I can sense your heart," Luna said. "I hate it when you do that," Midnight complained. Luna chuckled. They didn't know Roy was watching them. "Hey, Luna! We're about to go! Can you hurry up!?" He called. "Coming, Roy! Wait for us!" Luna replied and led Midnight into her room.

Once they had packed, Midnight and Luna met Link, Zelda, Roy, and Marth in the front of the castle. "So, where to next, Luna?" Marth asked. "Well, let me see where we are headed next," Luna said. "O great goddesses, show me the location of Silver Statue," she chanted. A temple in the shape of an arc appeared in her head. _The Temple of Zaude! That's where Silver Statue rests!_ Luna exclaimed internally. "We're heading back to Tol Ilbyccia!"

**Done! And just in time too! Well, we're heading to Tol Ilbyccia next. Judith, Raven, and Karol shall be joining us. They will show us to the Temple of Zaude. How odd that the pervert, seducer, and bitch boy show the way to the Temple of Zaude. See ya!**


	28. Birthday Special

**A/N: Hello! Sorry, no chapter today. But, this is special! It's my birthday special! Well, Luna's technically. Anyway, Roy steals Marth's gift for Luna! Let's see how they figure out how to find it again, and her reaction to the beautiful Moonbeam Pearl Necklace! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Birthday Special!

Luna woke up. November 17th. Her birthday. She smiled and looked to her side, where Marth would usually be. He wasn't there._ Odd. He always wakes up at the same time as me. _Luna thought. She just shrugged and went to get ready.

Link and Zelda were just waking up when Marth rushed in. "Guys, I need help!" He exclaimed. "What is it?" Link asked. "Today is Luna's birthday," he bluntly said. "Question, why are you up so early?" Zelda asked. "I woke up early to get Luna's gift, but it's gone!" He exclaimed. "What was it?" Link asked as he changed into his tunic. "It was a rare Moonbeam Pearl Necklace! That is something that I would've wanted to give her," Marth said. Link and Zelda sighed. "Can't you just buy a new one?" Zelda asked. "No! I can't buy another one! That's special!" Marth exclaimed. "Why?" Link asked. Marth looked down. "It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died," he said. Link and Zelda nodded at each other and they went to look for it.

Roy was just waking up when he saw the Moonbeam Pearl Necklace on his end table. "Why is this here?" He asked. Then he relised something. "Marth's going to kill me for stealing mother's necklace!" He exclaimed and quickly hid it in his dresser. He quickly rushed outside.

Midnight was waking up. She saw Roy running for his life. _Why is he running so fast?_ She questioned herself and began to follow him. Once she caught up with him in the garden, she was panting. "Roy, why were you running for your life back there?" She asked. "I... Kind of stole Marth's present for Luna," he said in a guilty voice. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Midnight yelled. "I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me," Roy said. Midnight sighed. "Do you know WHY he wanted to give that to her?" She asked. Roy shook his head. "Because, he has a crush on her, idiot!" Midnight exclaimed, almost making Roy fall down. She sighed and went to get the necklace.

In Luna's room, Luna had just gotten out of the shower. "Ah, what a nice shower," she contemplated. She had only her towel on. Link and Zelda had left her a new dress for the day. She grabbed it and put it on along with her smallclothes. It was a beautiful shade of sky blue with golden trim and a tiara that was studded with a Sapphire. "Beautiful. I always loved Mother's fashion sense," she said and relaxed on her bed. "I haven't seen Marth since yesterday. I wonder if he's alright," Luna said, but shook the thought out of her head and lay on her bed. She brushed out her damp hair and it was still damp after that. "I really need to stop that," she said. Luna then put on her earrings in the shape of moons. She looked real beautiful. "I think I should go out and buy myself something nice. Maybe show it to Marth when he comes back," Luna said and left.

Link, Zelda, and Marth were in the armory looking for Marth's gift. "Not here either!" Marth exclaimed. "If we don't find it before tonight, I swear Luna will hurt me!" He continued. "Let's check Roy and Midnight's room," Link suggested. Marth and Zelda nodded and left.

Roy and Midnight were chatting in the Sopheria bed. "So, what are you going to do when Marth finds out?" Midnight asked. "Run for my life," Roy bluntly said. "Okay," Midnight replied and rested her shoulder on Roy's. He blushed, but soon relaxed and closed his eyes. They lay down in the Sopheria bed and slowly went to sleep.

Luna was at the market, looking at the beautiful bouqets. She saw a bouqet of Naga Bells, Katniss, Sopherias, and Hylian Orchids. "Wow. Where did you get all these rare flowers? I know the Orchids were from Hyrule, but where did the other flowers come from?" Luna asked. "The Katniss are from the beautiful continent of Panem, the Naga Bells were imported from Ylisse, and the Sopherias were straight from the flower bed in the castle," the Florist explained. "Than I'd like to buy it. How much?" Luna asked. "For you, nothing! You're Princess Lucina's best friend, after all," the Florist said. "Thank you," Luna said and took the bouqet.

Link, Zelda, and Marth were in Roy's room. Marth looked in his dresser and found the necklace. "ROY! GET UP HERE, NOW!" Marth yelled. Roy flinched and ran upstairs to an angered Marth. "Why did I find this in YOUR dresser?" He asked. Roy shrunk. "I didn't do it!" Roy protested. "Yes you did. You stole my necklace made out of goddamn Moonbeam Pearls!" Marth said angrily. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do it!" Roy exclaimed. Marth sighed and put the necklace on. "Just make sure not to try a trick like that again, okay?" He asked. Roy nodded and left. "I'm going to give this to Luna. Why don't you two wait here?" Marth asked. Link and Zelda nodded. Marth left.

In his room, Luna was fixing up a vase for the flowers she had bought. Marth came in. "Hey Luna. I have a gift for you," he said smiling. Luna looked over and walked towards him. "Well, what is it?" She asked. "It's a surprise," he said. Luna pouted. He clutched the necklace. Marth then took it off, showing it to Luna. "Wow, Marth this is beautiful!" She exclaimed, gently grabbing the Moonbeam Pearl Necklace. "I thought you might like it. Me and Roy's mother said that when we find someone we care about, give them a Moonbeam Pearl. It provides bonds and hope when one isn't around," Marth explained and hugged Luna. She blushed. "Happy birthday."

**Finished! I completed another chapter... Sort of. This isn't really a chapter, just something I came up with on my birthday. Which is today. Anyways, Luna will be shown to have the Moonbeam Pearl Necklace on and will clutch it from time to time. Roy isn't going to give Midnight her necklace YET. And, I'm going to have an post-story based around them! See ya!**


End file.
